Love Conquers All
by lil'kitten86
Summary: A Home & Away fan fiction based on Brax and Natalie. This is my first fanfiction and I would love to hear your reviews. It takes place at the end of the 2012 season finale where Brax has just told Natalie that they cannot be together...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Natalie's POV:

I was devastated. The man that I had fallen in love with no longer wanted me. After everything we had been through I thought things were finally settling down and we could get things back on track. Somehow I had managed to avoid Brax for the past few weeks but I knew that there was a high chance of bumping into him today. Liam had left his keys at home and I was going to the movies with Bianca tonight so wouldn't be home to let him in when he finished his shift. Walking into Angelo's I sighed with relief and disappointment when I didn't see Brax. I sat myself down at the bar and waited for Liam to finish serving a customer.

"Hey," he greeted, "What can I get you?"

"Actually I just thought I'd bring you these," I said, handing him his keys, "I'm going out with Bianca tonight and won't be home when you get in."

"Ah, thanks," he smiled, taking the keys, "I was wondering where I had left them."

"Hey Murphy!" Heath called, appearing at the door, "The delivery driver stuffed up and left all the boxes downstairs. I need ya to help me get them in before someone nicks off with them. Hey Nat, we could use an extra set of hands." he added, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Sure." I smiled, "What can I do to help?"

"Can you take this through to the storeroom, please?" he asked, indicating to the box he was holding. I nodded and took the box from him.

"Hi." I greeted Brax as I stood in the doorway of the storeroom.

"Hi." he replied, looking up from his stock take list.

"Heath asked me to bring this in." I stated, indicating to the box.

"Right, uh, just put it on that bench," he said, "Thanks."

I nodded, walked further into the storeroom and placed the box on the bench. I was about to turn around and leave when the door slammed shut behind me, making me jump. I walked over to it and tried to turn the handle. "Brax, it's locked." I proclaimed.

"What?" he asked, brushing past me as he made his way to the door. "Heath! Open the door!" he yelled.

"You don't think he deliberately locked us in here, do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Maybe. It wouldn't surprise me. It is Heath after all." he responded.

"What are we going to do? Do you have your phone so you can call him?" I asked.

"No, it's in the office." he replied, "Do you have yours?"

I shook my head no and sighed.

"It'll be okay," he stated, reassuringly, "Heath will open it when he gets bored of his little game."

We made ourselves more comfortable in the small space. Brax leaning up against the shelving and I propped myself up against the door. "At least we plenty to eat and drink." I said breaking the awkward silence as I looked around the room.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." I answered. Glancing around the room I took in my surroundings, not realising that my gaze had rested on Brax's chest.

"Is everything okay? he asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh, ah yeah." I sighed, closing my eyes. After a while I opened them only to realise that he was staring at me. I locked eyes with him and after another awkward silence I felt the words flow out of my mouth, "I miss you, Brax."

"Nat, I..." he gulped, "I miss you too." he admitted, hanging his head.

I sighed, "Then why can't we be together?" I asked, making my way over him and placing my hands on his chest.

"No! We can't." he stated, pushing my hands away.

"What are you gonna do, Brax? Spend the rest of your life alone and not let another woman get close to you?" I hissed.

"Yes!" he screamed, "If that's what it takes to keep you safe."

"No! That's not fair!" I cried, shaking my head, "You deserve to be happy."

"And you deserve to have a life where you don't have to look over your shoulder. A life without fear. I can't guarantee that." he stated, desperately.

"I don't care, Brax." I sighed, "I want to be with you."

"Nat," he began but I didn't give him a chance to continue as I put my hands on his chest again and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He covered my hands with his and started to push them away again. I reached up and kissed him passionately this time. He put up little resistance and groaned when I deepened the kiss. He pushed me back against the bench and I moaned as he started grinding his crotch against mine. He cupped my face with his hands and paused for a minute before kissing me again. Feeling him become more aroused I ran my hands down his chest and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off over his head. I kissed him again as he started unbuttoning my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He grinded harder against me then lifted me up onto the bench. Wrapping my legs around his waist I moaned as he trailed soft passionate kisses down my neck and along my bra line. I gasped as suddenly the door flew open and light flooded the room.

"Heath!" Brax yelled, doing his best to cover me.

"Well I'm glad you two sorted things out," Heath laughed, "I should've left you in there longer." he stated walking away, leaving the door wide open.

BRAX'S POV:

Natalie and I redressed and made our way out of the storeroom.

"I have to go." she stated, glancing at me. I smiled and nodded, realising she was embarrassed by the situation. After she had left I made my way behind the bar and pulled out a beer from the fridge. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again" I warned, clipping Heath on the back of his head.

"Aww, come on bro. It was just a little fun," he smirked, "At least it got you two talking again." he added as he made his way out of the restaurant.

"Heath!" I called after him, "Thanks." I had just started to restock the fridge when a voice from behind me made me jump.

"Pretty little thing you have there, Brax." the voice stated, slyly.

I knew he was referring to Natalie. He must have seen her leave. "You stay the hell away from her, Adam!" I hissed, spinning around to face him.

"Aww, hit a nerve, did I?" he smirked, "Pretty little miss like that can draw the wrong sort of attention." he added, winking.

I lurched forward, grabbed him around his throat and shoved him against the wall. "If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I'll kill you!"

"You might want to stay away from her then. Cos I'd be touching a lot more than just her hair." Adam grinned, grabbing hold of my arms as he tried to break my grasp.

"I swear Adam if you go near her you'll regret it." I warned, releasing him. I watched as he walked out of the restaurant, pausing at the door to wink at me again. I turned and slammed my fist onto the bar recoiling it immediately as the pain shot up my arm. I had to find Natalie. I had to warn her. I had to make sure she was safe.

_Is Natalie going to be okay?..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

NATALIE'S POV:

I'd spent the afternoon pottering around the house wondering what it would be like the next time I saw Brax. I hadn't expected to see him so soon after what had happened so it was a nice surprise when I opened the door to find him standing there. "Hi," I greeted, smiling warmly, "Come in." He walked into the kitchen and turned to face me.

"Sorry about what happened before. Heath was just being an idiot." he shrugged.

"That's ok," I smiled, moving closer to him, "I liked where it was going." He grinned and ran his hands over his face. "Oh my gosh! Brax what happened?" I exclaimed, noticing the grazed skin, dried blood and bruises on his hand.

"Nothing." he replied, dropping his hand to his side.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." I said, lifting his hand up to study it.

"I fell." he stated, withdrawing his hand.

I looked at him quizzically for a moment but knew I wasn't going to get the truth out of him.

"Have you seen Adam at all today?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

He put his hands on my arms, "You need to stay away from him." he stated, making sure he had my full attention. "Just trust me on this. Promise me you will stay clear of him." he said with a concerned tone.

"Ok. I promise." I replied. I hadn't seen him this worried before.

"Good." he stated, dropping his hands.

"Brax..." I started as he headed for the door.

"It'll be ok." he said reassuringly, giving me a quick kiss before making his exit.

I decided to go for a run later that afternoon. The sun had just set and the ocean stood calm against the fading light. The birds chirped happily in their trees signing the last of their chorus before night fell. I jogged up the path from the beach towards the Diner. I heard the rustle of leaves and heavy footsteps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, stumbling in the process. Regaining my footing I felt someone suddenly grab my arms and start dragging me towards the bushes. "Help!" I cried out before a gruff hand covered my mouth. I kicked and scratched as hard as I could before being thrown to the ground. "Help me!" I cried out again as I tried to fight the man off me. I heard someone yell my name then saw Brax hurtling through the bushes tackling the offender to the ground. I watched as he punched the guy in the jaw knocking him out cold. He made his way back to me, drawing me into his arms and holding me tightly.

"Are you ok?" he puffed, pushing me gently back and looking me over.

I nodded and he drew me back into him as he pulled out his phone and called the police. We sat in silence waiting for them to arrive. After explaining what had happened the officer requested that we both go to the station to give formal statements.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" Brax asked, "I'd really like to take her to the hospital to get checked over."

"Of course," the officer replied, "Come down tomorrow morning."

I walked numbly beside Brax as he led me to his car. My legs felt weak and I was thankful of his arm around me. He opened the door for me and ushered me into the car. He made his way around to the driver's seat, squeezing my hand reassuringly before starting the engine and driving towards the hospital. I stayed silent and starred out the window most of the trip. I had noticed Brax giving me the occasional glance and I let out a sigh when we reached the hospital. He opened the car door for me and led me inside, slipping his arm around my waist. It was comforting having his arm around me. A strong secure arm that I knew would support me if my legs turned to jelly. We didn't have to wait long and I asked Brax to stay with me while the doctor checked me over. After having a few small grazes I had sustained cleaned up I was given the all clear to leave. We made our way back out to the car, Brax right be my side, his arm around me again.

"I'll take you home." he stated as we neared the car, his arm leaving my side.

I stopped and stood still for a moment, watching as he took a couple more steps. "Brax," I spoke quietly, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

He stopped and made his way back to me. "Ok, you can stay with me." he smiled as he took my hand, leading me to the car.

BRAX'S POV:

I unlocked the front door and hung the keys on the hook. The house was dark and it was late into the night so I assumed Heath and Kyle were asleep. We made our way through to my room where I handed her one of my shirts. "Here, you can sleep in this. I'll go get you a glass of water." I added, heading for the kitchen. I entered the room a few minutes later and stood by the door watching her. She had her back turned to me. Her hair was now loose and neatly brushed and the shirt I had given her fell a few inches above her knee. "Here you go." I said, handing her the glass.

"Thanks." she replied, taking a few sips before climbing into bed, pulling the sheet over her.

I turned the light off, stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed beside her. I lay flat on my back staring at the ceiling. I couldn't remember the last time I had shared a bed with a woman and not slept with them.

"Brax." she whispered, breaking my chain of thought, "Can you please hold me?"

I swallowed hard and turned towards her. She was facing away from me so I slipped my arm around her waist and drew her in close against me. I heard her sigh contentedly as she closed her eyes. This was going to be a long night for me.

I woke the next morning to the sunlight beaming through the window. I glanced over at Natalie who was still sound asleep. I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed watching her as she began to stir. "Good morning." I whispered as she blinked her eyes open.

"Morning." she replied, sleepily.

"Did you sleep ok?" I asked, as I brushed a stray hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah." she nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Good." I smiled, "I'll go make us a coffee." I stated, walking out of the room.

"Morning bro." Heath greeted, walking into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Ah, have a little sleep over, did we?" he chuckled, as Natalie appeared from my room.

"Shut up, Heath." I glared at him.

"You know you don't have to sneak around. I'm actually surprised that after what happened in the storeroom that you haven't had her over sooner." he winked at Nat.

"Heath." I warned.

"What? Didn't she put out?" he laughed, "Making my brother work for it, are ya?" he winked again at her.

"I said shut up Heath!" I yelled, standing up abruptly making the chair screech along the floor.

"Okay, okay, chill." Heath put his hands up in defence, "I'm going for a surf. Catch you'se later." he shook his head, leaving the house.

"Sorry about that. Heath can be a real jerk at times." I apologised, glancing sheepishly at Natalie.

"It's ok." she smiled, "I'm sorry if last night was hard for you."

"Nah it's alright. I slept ok." I lied. I had barely slept at all. I had spent most of the night lying awake wishing I could kiss her. Wishing I could make love with her. Instead I had held her like she had wanted me to, using all of my self-control not to take her.

"I'm gonna have a shower." she stated, turning towards the bathroom, "Want to join me?" she asked slowly, raising her eyebrow.

I gulped, remembering what Adam had said, "Nah, we shouldn't."

"Are you really going to turn this down?" she asked huskily, lifting the hem of her T-shirt.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair, "Yeah." I sighed staring at her.

"Okay then." she shrugged and walked to the bathroom.

I groaned again and followed her a few minutes later.

"Changed your mind, did we?" she smirked as I removed my clothes and stepped into the shower, her back turned to me.

"Last night was torture." I groaned, placing my hands on her waist and drawing her against me.

"But I thought you said..." she started.

"I lied." I murmured against her neck, trailing kisses down her shoulder. I drew her closer to me, making her aware of my arousal. She reached her hand around and rubbed my shaft up and down. I groaned and placed her hands on the wall as I kissed the back of her neck. My hands moved down to her waist, tilting her hips as I entered her from behind. I moved slowly at first listening to her moan as she rested her head on my shoulder. I cupped her breast, running my thumb across her nipple as I thrusted faster. I knew this was going to be quick. I couldn't last much longer. I thrusted harder and groaned as I spilled inside her. "Sorry," I whispered kissing her ear lobe, "I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that." she grinned, turning off the water.

We dried and dressed and made our way out to the kitchen. "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." she replied.

I nodded and grabbed the keys, heading towards the car. Half an hour later we arrived at the police station where we were taken into separate rooms. Having given my statement I sat in the waiting room for Natalie who came out a few minutes later. "How did you go?" I asked, placing my hand on her arm.

"Fine. I told them what had happened and they said he will be charged. How about you? Are you being charged for punching him?" she asked, a little concerned.

"No. They said he doesn't want to press charges." I replied, leading her out of the station. "Do you mind if I drop you home? I have something I need to do."

"Sure, but can we catch up later?" she asked, getting into the car.

"Yeah, I'll call you this arvo." I assured her. After dropping Natalie off I drove to Adam's house. Walking up to the front door, I took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell.

"Hello. What can I do for you, Brax?" Adam greeted me with a smug smile on his face.

"You stay the hell away from her!" I yelled raising my fist at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Natalie." I said, "I know what you did. I know you sent one of your boys after her."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about. You can't prove anything, Brax." he grinned.

"I swear Adam, you stay away from her or I'll..."

"Or what, Brax?" he cut me off, "I know a lot of people so you might wanna be careful before you go making any threats."

"Just stay away from her." I pleaded, "I'll do whatever you want. Just leave her alone."

"Whatever I want?" he asked schemingly, "Like I said before. You stay away from her. I think it will crush you both." he grinned, "You stay away from her and I promise she will be safe."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, confused.

"Why not? I'm bored," he shrugged, "I like playing games."

I sighed and turned to walk away.

"Oh, Brax," he called after me, "Tell your pretty little miss that she was lucky this time."

I screeched out his driveway and sped back to town. I needed to clear my head. Needed to think about what I was going to say to Natalie. I needed to go for a surf.

NATALIE'S POV:

"Hi," I greeted Brax as I answered the knock at the door later that afternoon, "I thought you were going to call me."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot." he mumbled, not making eye contact.

"That's ok, come in." I smiled, moving to the side so he could get past.

"Nat, I've been thinking." he stated, biting his bottom lip before continuing, "I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore. After what happened I need to keep you safe."

"And not being with me is the best way?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears I could feel welling up.

"Yes." he replied hanging his head, "Adam is playing some little game and I don't want you to get hurt any more than what you have been."

"Brax this isn't fair. He can't run our lives like this." I protested.

"I know. And believe me, I wish things were different but this is how it has to be." he replied, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead before walking out the door.

_So Brax has just ended things with Nat to protect her but will they be able to keep away from each other and is this the last we've seen of Adam? This is my first fanfiction and I would love to hear your reviews please..._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A few days had passed and I had barely seen Brax at all. I had only seen him a couple of times out on his board surfing as I had jogged past but hadn't spoken to him. I sat in the Diner waiting for Bianca.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Bianca greeted sitting opposite me.

"No worries. I'll go order our coffees." I smiled, making my way to the counter, "Two cappuccinos, thanks Irene."

"No worries darl, I'll bring them over in a sec." she replied.

"So what's the go with you and Brax?" Bianca asked as I sat back down.

"It's over." I sighed, "He said Adam is playing some game and he doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Oh hun, I'm sorry." she squeezed my hand sympathetically.

"Yeah and on top of everything that has just happened I now need to find somewhere to stay for a few days." I sighed again.

"Why's that?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The house has a spider infestation. The pest control guys will be there tomorrow to fumigate. They told me no one can be in the house for a few days." I explained.

"Where are you going to go?" Bianca asked, smiling at Heath who had come over to us.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders, "Liam got the last van at the caravan park so I guess I will have to find a motel."

"Why don't you crash at our place?" Heath offered, having overheard our conversation.

"I don't think Brax would be too happy about that." I scoffed.

"I don't give a stuff what Brax thinks. After everything you have done for our family, let us help you." he said.

"Do you even have room at your place?" I questioned.

"Yep. Kyle's going back to Melbourne for the week to visit a mate so you can have his room." Heath replied.

"Well alright then," I smiled, "Thanks, I'll bring my stuff over later."

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way back home after having a surf. I opened the front door and threw the keys on the table, leaning my board up against the wall. Heading towards the bathroom for a shower I stopped dead in my tracks when Natalie appeared in the doorway clad only in a towel. "Uh, h-hi," I stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Heath hasn't spoken to you yet, has he?" she questioned, leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

I shook my head no, feeling slightly uncomfortable. My gaze travelled down the length of her body and back up again.

"My house is being fumigated so I can't stay there. The caravan park is booked out and there's no room at Bianca's. Heath invited me to stay here." she explained.

"Ah, r-right," I stuttered again. I couldn't concentrate. My mind was wandering and I could feel my gaze lowering to rest on her chest.

"Brax, if it's going to be a problem I can try to find somewhere else to stay." she stated.

"No, it's fine," I said, snapping back to reality, "Just go put some clothes on, would ya?" I added, running my hands over my face. I watched as she smiled seductively then headed for Kyle's room.

NATALIE'S POV:

I pulled out some clothes which I knew Brax would like - a figure hugging low cut top and a pair of denim shorts. Checking my appearance in the mirror I decided to leave my hair loose. I wanted Brax to want me and judging by his reaction just before I knew I had a chance. I made my way out of the bedroom and found him in the kitchen preparing dinner. "So is it just us tonight or is Heath in?" I asked as I got my drink from the fridge.

"Heath will be home soon. He's just finished his shift." he said, glancing up at me.

I smiled as I saw him gulp and shift his position awkwardly. It was just the reaction I had hoped for. "Would you like me to help you with dinner? I offered.

"Nah it's alright, but thanks." he replied, not looking at me.

"Okay, I'm gonna watch TV." I stated, walking out to the lounge room.

HEATH'S POV:

"Hi," I greeted Natalie as I entered the house, "Is Brax home?"

"Yep, in the kitchen." she replied.

I nodded and made my way through the room getting bombarded by Brax as I grabbed a beer.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed quietly so Natalie couldn't hear him.

"What? She needed a place to stay." I smirked.

"And you thought here would be a good place?" Brax scoffed.

"Mate she's helped us out a lot. We owe her." I shrugged.

"Yeah and what if Adam finds out she's here?" he queried.

"Relax. Adam's gone out of town on a job for a few days. Look, you obviously still have feelings for her so either go out there and kiss her or man up and deal with it for the next few days." I spat, as I headed down towards the bathroom for a shower.

After dinner Natalie washed up and made her way back out to the lounge room where Brax and I were watching TV.

"Still nothing interesting on? she asked as I continued to flick through the channels.

"Nah nothing," I sighed, "Hey, you up for a game of bowling? I asked indicating to the Wii. She smiled and nodded yes. "You in bro?" I asked Brax.

"Nah you two play. I'm gonna read my new surf magazine." he replied, grabbing it off the coffee table and settling himself in the armchair.

"Suit yourself" I huffed, handling Natalie a control, "Prepare to be beaten." I winked. We played bowling for about an hour or so. "I can't believe you beat me," I shook my head in disbelief, "I play this all the time with Darcy. I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see you guys in the morning," I stated, heading off to bed.

BRAX'S POV:

I hadn't read much of my magazine. Instead I'd been watching Natalie but had made sure she hadn't seen me. "You sure showed him up." I laughed, making eye contact with her for the first time since dinner.

"Yeah. Maybe I should have told him I play it a lot with VJ", she smiled, "It's still early, you up for a game now?"

I smiled back, "Yeah alright, but I get to choose the game." I put in a car racing game feeling pretty confident she wouldn't beat me in it.

"Well I'm not very good at this one." she said, picking up the control and sitting beside me.

We had only driven a few laps and I kept laughing every time she crashed into something. She began to nudge my ribs with her elbow every time I laughed at her. "Hey, that's cheating." I protested.

"Well stop laughing at me." she smiled, nudging me again.

"Keep it up and I'll tickle you." I warned. We continued racing and she nudged me again. "Right, that's it. You asked for it." I stated, pushing her back against the couch as I straddled her and began to tickle her.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, stop it Brax, that tickles!" she shrieked.

I stopped and propped myself up on my arms placing them either side of her shoulders. I stared down at her, watching her regain her breath then lock eyes with mine. I gulped as she began to run her hands up my arms. "Nat..."

"We both want this Brax." she said, running her hands back down my arms.

"I know," I sighed, "But I don't want you to get hurt like last time. Or worse."

"But it hurts not being with you." she cried.

"I know. It hurts me too. But we can't," I sighed, climbing off her, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I mumbled heading for my room.

NATALIE'S POV:

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I got up and turned the TV off before heading to bed. I changed into my satin nightie then crawled under the covers. I lay there for a couple of hours tossing and turning before I got up and walked out to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Standing at the sink I turned around to see Brax about to sneak back to his room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I apologised.

"You didn't. I was already awake." he stated, making his way over to the sink.

"Can't sleep? I questioned.

"No." he replied, filling his glass from the tap.

"Me either." I sighed, watching him skull his water.

"And I'm certainly not going to be able to sleep now." he groaned looking me up and down.

"Brax!" I called quietly as he started to walk away.

"Dammit Nat!" he groaned walking back to me. His lips crashed down on mine in a hot passionate kiss. He pushed me back against the sink and his hand cupped my breast. He thrust his crotch against me letting me feel his arousal. I moaned and arched up to him. He trailed kisses down my jawline as I ran my hands through his hair. He moved his hand down to my waist and ran his fingers down to the top of my leg and back up again, teasing me. I laced my hands at the back of his neck and kissed him softly at first before running my tongue between his lips. He grinned and pushed his tongue inside my mouth, fighting for dominance. I let him win as he kissed me passionately. He moved his hand down my leg again, lifting my nightie as he slid his hand under it. I heard him groan when he discovered I wasn't wearing any panties. I parted my legs slightly and moaned when he traced his finger along my mound. "Oh Brax." I moaned again when he slipped his finger inside me and started moving. He smiled and slid another finger in as he nibbled my neck. I ran my hand down his chest and played with the top of his boxers before sliding my hand down and tracing my fingers along his shaft.

"Mmm Nat." he groaned when I gently squeezed him and rubbed my hand up and down feeling him become more aroused. He lowered his head and trailed kisses down between my breasts before taking my nipple in his mouth and gently sucking. He moved to my other breast before making his way up to my mouth and capturing it in a heavy passionate kiss. "Brax. Bedroom. Now." I moaned in between kisses. He grinned and led me backwards towards his room keeping me tightly against him. Kicking the door shut with his foot he guided me to the bed where he paused to remove my nightie and his boxers. He lay me on the bed and straddled me as he kissed his way from my hips to my neck. Positioning himself between my legs he thrust inside me as his lips crashed down on mine again. He moved slowly at first then quickened his pace as I gently tugged on his hair. I lifted my hips up to him and heard him groan as he smiled against my lips. "Brax!" I gasped as he thrusted deeper inside me. "Oh shit, Brax!" I cried as I felt my orgasm approaching.

"Go with it baby." he breathed against my neck, quickening his pace again.

I closed my eyes letting the sensation wash over me as I heard Brax groan and shudder as his orgasm rippled through him. He rested his head on my shoulder for a few minutes as we both regained our breaths then rolled off me, pulling me close to his side.

"I think we'll both be able to sleep now." he whispered, placing a kiss my forehead.

"Mmm." I agreed snuggling into him as we both drifted off to sleep.

_Please post your reviews, it really means a lot to hear your feedback. Next chapter - Adam's back in town and Natalie finds herself in a dangerous situation..._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

BRAX'S POV:

Natalie had spent the last week in my bed and it was the first time in our relationship where we both felt completely at ease. Adam was still in the back of my mind and I had heard from Heath that he would be back in town today. "Good morning beautiful." I murmured as she stirred beside me. She smiled and nuzzled into my shoulder. "If you don't get up soon you're going to be late for work."

"I could call in sick and stay in bed with you all day." she whispered running her finger slowly down my chest.

"As much as I would like that, no." I smiled, sitting up. "Now go have a shower and get ready." I said, giving her a quick kiss before jumping out of bed. She came out to the kitchen fifteen minutes later dressed for work. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You have to go home today." I sighed.

"Why?" she asked, lacing her hands behind my neck.

"Adam's coming back. He can't know you've been here." I stated.

"Okay." she sighed and nodded, "I have to go or I really will be late." she said, giving me a lingering kiss before heading out the door.

After Natalie left I headed to the restaurant to open up for the day.

"G'day Brax." Adam greeted, standing behind me as unlocked the door.

"Adam." I acknowledged, walking into the restaurant.

"Did you and Natalie enjoy your little week long escapade?" he smirked.

I spun around to face him. How the hell had he found out.

"Well the look on your face confirms what I suspected." Adam grinned, "I told you to stay away from her."

"Adam, please." I begged.

"I warned you." Adam hissed, "And I haven't had enough fun yet. I'm really enjoying this game." he smirked as he left.

Later that day I began to get worried. Natalie wasn't returning my calls and I hadn't seen her at the Diner at lunch. I stood behind the bar numbly drying the glass I was holding.

"Brax, have you heard?" Heath called out rushing into the restaurant. "Bianca and Natalie have been taken hostage at the school."

I grabbed my keys and ran out of the restaurant with Heath hot on my heels. We jumped in my car and sped towards the school. As we pulled up we saw a group of students standing on the grass with Gina. "What's going on?" I asked running up to her.

"Where are they?" Heath questioned catching up.

"One of the students is holding Bianca, Natalie and a group of students hostage at knifepoint." Gina replied spinning around to face us.

"Well what are you doing about it?" I asked frantically. "Where are the cops?"

"We've evacuated the school and the police are on their way." she stated, "We just have to wait for them."

"Look!" one of the students yelled, pointing towards the building.

We turned and watched as a group of students emerged hurrying over to where we were standing. As they approached I searched the crowd of faces trying to find Natalie. I spotted Bianca as she made her way over to us. Heath embracing her as she collapsed into his arms. "Where's Natalie?" I asked desperately.

"She's still in there. He wouldn't let her go." she replied.

I took off running towards the building, ignoring both Heath and Bianca as they called after me. I soon found the classroom they were in and crouched down so I couldn't be seen. Peering in through the glass panel on the door I could see Natalie standing near the blackboard and a student sitting on one of the desks. I couldn't see if he was armed. I crouched down again, briefly pausing before slowly opening the door. I looked directly at Natalie and saw the look of relief on her face before the student leapt from the desk pointing his knife at me. "Easy mate, I'm not here to hurt you." I said holding up my hands.

"Are you a cop?" he asked, waving the knife around.

"No. No I'm not. I'm a friend of Natalie's." I stated, taking a step closer.

"Don't move!" he yelled.

"Alright. This is as far as I'll go." I spoke calmly.

"School sucks!" he screamed, glancing back at Natalie.

"Yeah, I get that mate. I didn't really like school either." I said getting his attention back, "But you don't need to do this."

He glanced back to Natalie then back to me, "Are the cops outside?"

"Yeah they will be. Trust me mate you'll be better off turning yourself in now before anyone gets hurt." I said as he lowered the knife. At that moment the door flew open and in charged three police officers with their guns drawn. He threw the knife on the floor and put his hands on his head. Natalie ran to me and I held her tightly as an officer handcuffed the kid. I walked Natalie out of the building and over to where the paramedics and police officers were taking statements and assessing the students. Leaving her with an officer I made my way back to the car. I was going to find Adam.

I found him standing outside the Diner. "You've gone too far this time Adam!" I yelled raising my fist.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, ducking my blow.

"Getting some kid to take Natalie and Bianca hostage and holding them at knifepoint" I stated, giving him a shove.

"Brax I don't have a clue what you're talking about." he starred at me blankly.

I heard the sincerity in his voice and realised I'd made a mistake.

"But taking her at knifepoint." he drawled, "What a brilliant idea!" he grinned walking away.

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. I'd just made things worse.

NATALIE'S POV:

"Hi." I greeted Brax as I opened the door, "Come in." He walked through and stood by the table. "You disappeared so quickly at the school, I didn't get the chance to thank you." I smiled giving him a hug.

"Yeah, it was probably pretty stupid of me going in there like I did." he shrugged.

I laughed, "Well I'm glad you showed up when you did." He sighed and pushed me back gently creating some distance between us. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I think I made things worse with Adam." he admitted, hanging his head.

"Brax, what did you do?" I asked slowly.

"I accused him of being guilty for what happened at the school." he stated.

"But he had nothing to do with it. It was just a troubled teen that had a beef with the school." I frowned.

"Yeah I realise that now but it's too late." he gulped, "Nat. This. Us. It can't happen. There's been too many close calls and I know what Adam is capable of. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. I don't want you to get hurt worse than what you have been. Please tell me you understand?" he looked longingly at me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I sighed and nodded with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's over. For good this time." he placed a lingering kiss on my lips before leaving.

BRAX'S POV:

I walked into Angelo's, grabbed a bottle of scotch and plonked myself down on a bar stool. I took a swig from the bottle then sat starring at it.

"Hi sexy." a blonde woman drawled, sitting down beside me, "Wanna pour me a glass?"

I shrugged, poured her a glass and took another swig.

"I'm Cara." she smiled as I drank a bit more. "Want to go have some fun?" she asked, running her finger down my arm seductively.

"Nah, I'm good." I stated, taking another swig.

"Ok then." she sighed, standing up, "But if you change your mind..." she winked as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It had only been a few days since I ended things with Natalie and already I was missing her. If it wasn't for Adam we would still be together.

"Hi." Natalie greeted me as she walked up to the bar.

"Hi." I smiled, before glancing at Adam who was sitting at the other end of the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually I'm here about Casey." she replied, following my glance. "Brax, this is Zac." she introduced the man standing beside her, "He's my friend I told you about. The one that will help keep an eye on Casey."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, shaking his hand, "I really appreciate you helping with this."

"No worries," Zac said, "I have good news. Casey is doing well. He's keeping out of trouble and has joined a work program. It'll give him something to do to help get him through it."

"That's fantastic news. Thanks." I beamed.

"We should catch up sometime. You can tell me more about Casey," Zac offered, "But right now I'm looking forward to having lunch with Natalie before she shows me the sights of the Bay." he added, smiling warmly at her.

"Sure," I nodded, "Grab a table and I'll be over to take your orders shortly."

I stood behind the bar watching Natalie and Zac. She looked comfortable with him. Almost too comfortable. I watched the way she laughed with him and the way he lightly placed his hand over hers occasionally. He paid their bill and I sighed when they left watching as he put his arm around her waist and guided her out of the restaurant.

"Well they looked cozy together, didn't they? Adam smirked as he came over to me, "Looks like you've lost her mate." he grinned before slapping me on the back and leaving the restaurant.

I sighed. This was all his fault. His and his stupid little game.

NATALIE'S POV:

A few days later I headed over to Angelo's. I took a deep breath as I walked into the restaurant. I knew this was going to be awkward but I had to know if there was any chance for me and Brax. "Hi." I greeted him as he stood behind the bar, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." he replied, leaning on the bar.

"Adam not around?" I asked, looking around.

"Nah, he's gone into Yabbie Creek. What's up?" he questioned.

"Zac wants me to move back to the city with him." I stated, holding my breath not knowing how he would respond.

"Oh r-right," he mumbled, "When do you leave?" he asked, bluntly. I couldn't read him. His lips were tight and he almost had a frown on his face. It wasn't the sort of response I had wanted to hear. I had hoped he would try to talk me out of it. Hoped that there was still something there between us. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he really had moved on.

"Well I don't know if I'm actually going yet," I admitted, "I have to weigh up my options. See what's keeping me in the Bay." I paused and shrugged before continuing, "I mean I've got my friends and a good job."

"Anything else?" Brax asked, his voice lowering as his eyes bore into mine.

"I don't know, Brax. Is there?" I questioned, almost pleadingly.

BRAX'S POV:

_'Yes! Me!' _I wanted to scream. _'Don't go. I love you. I want you to stay.' _But before I had the chance to say anything Zac walked into the restaurant, slipping his arm around her waist before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. I wanted to slap him. She was my Natalie. Not his. I loved her.

"So has Natalie told you our good news?" he chirped.

I stood silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not I should jump the bar and punch his lights out. I thought better of it and muttered, "Yeah."

"Come on, babe," he smiled warmly at Natalie. "We have some packing to do if we want to leave on time tomorrow! Plus we have to get ready for dinner tonight."

Babe. He had called her Babe. My heart sank as I watched him usher her out of the restaurant. Natalie hadn't made eye contact with me since Zac had arrived but she turned and looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes as she walked out the door. Why hadn't I said anything I cursed myself?

Walking into the restaurant that night I saw Natalie and Zac seated at a table with a few other men. I gave them a quick nod in acknowledgement before going behind the bar. A few minutes later I smiled as Natalie approached. "What's going on there?" I asked, indicating to where she had been sitting.

"A few of Zac's mates have stopped in on their way up to Queensland." she replied, returning my smile.

"Bet you're having a fun night." I grinned, sarcastically.

"Yeah it's great talking about footy and cars." she laughed rolling her eyes.

I smiled but my smile soon faded as Zac walked up behind her and placed his arms around her.

"Can we please get another round of beers and a wine for this one." he asked me, placing a lingering kiss on Natalie's shoulder.

"Sure." I replied dryly, watching as he led her back to their table. Having given them their drinks I headed back to the bar, stopping when I saw Cara sitting there. Making sure Natalie was watching I walked over and kissed Cara passionately. I watched as Natalie stood up and made her way to the exit, pausing to look briefly at me before leaving. I saw the look on her face and knew that I had hurt her.

NATALIE'S POV:

I'd made up some excuse that Bianca needed me and apologised to Zac for having to leave. I ran down the stairs and onto the beach where I fell to the sand bursting into tears. I couldn't believe Brax had done that. I dragged myself to my feet and numbly walked to Bianca's. I needed a friend right now. I didn't say anything when she opened the door.

"Natalie! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asked ushering me inside after seeing the look on my face.

"It's Brax. It's really over." I cried, "He kissed another woman."

"Oh hun, I'm so sorry." she sighed hugging me.

I sat on the couch with her for a couple of hours talking and crying before I called Zac to come and pick me up.

BRAX'S POV:

The following afternoon I answered the knock at the door. "Bianca, hi." I greeted as she pushed past me. "Uh, Heath isn't here."

"I'm not here to see Heath. I'm here to see you." she stated, turning to face me. "How the hell could you do that to Natalie?!"

"Look, I've already copped this from Heath last night, I don't need it from you to." I sighed.

"Brax what were you thinking?" she groaned.

I sat on the couch and ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh Brax, you love her, don't you?" she asked sitting beside me.

I sighed and nodded.

"You need to tell her how you really feel." she said softly.

"What's the point? She's already moved on." I sighed.

"No she hasn't, Brax." Bianca stated. "She spent hours crying on my couch last night." she added.

"She's probably better off with Zac." I sighed.

"You want to know the only reason she left with him?" she paused, looking directly at me, "It's because you kept pushing her away. You need to go after her, Brax. Before it's too late."

Bianca was right. I had to try to get her back. Having got the address I drove towards the city. Pulling up in the driveway an hour later I sat in the car trying to figure out what I was going to say. I took a deep breath before knocking on the front door. "Hi. Is Natalie here?" I asked when Zac answered the door.

"Mate she doesn't want to see you." he stated bluntly.

"Please, I just want to talk to her." I sighed.

"Brax she's moved on. She's with me now. You need to let her go." he stated, closing the door.

NATALIE'S POV:

I'd been standing at the window upstairs watching as Brax left. He had come after me. A smile crept upon my face as I let out a sigh. There was still something there between us. I had to go home. I had to go back to Brax.

_So Natalie's heading home - but what will she find when she gets there..._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

NATALIE'S POV:

The next day I arrived back in the Bay. I stood on Brax's doorstep taking a deep breath before knocking. "Hi." I greeted as he opened the door.

"Ah, hi." he replied, grinning.

The smile on my face disappeared as I saw a woman appear behind him wearing one of his shirts. "Sorry I didn't realise you were busy." I mumbled trying to hide how upset I was. I could feel the tears building up as I turned and practically ran towards the beach.

"Natalie wait!" I heard Brax calling as he ran after me, "It's not what you think." he caught up and grabbed my arm, spinning me around, "Nat please let me explain."

"Go to hell Brax!" I yelled, struggling to get free of his grasp. "It's pretty obvious what's going on!"

"Listen it's not what you think." he said, loosening his grip but keeping his hands on my arms. "Darcy spilt some juice on Cara and I gave her one of my shirts." he explained.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me she didn't stay the night?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, she did. But in Kyle's room. There together now." he stated.

"You really expect me to beleive that?" I scoffed.

"Yes because it's the truth." he replied.

"Brax I saw you kiss her the other night!" I cried, shaking free of his grasp, "Just stay away from me." I turned and ran further down the beach. After a while I stopped and looked behind me. He was no where to be seen. I sat on the sand and burst into tears. After calming myself down I stared out at the ocean for what seemed like ages.

"Hi, you must be Natalie." a voice greeted beside me. I turned and saw Cara. "Don't worry, Brax didn't send me. But I thought I should set the record straight." she said sitting down. "There's nothing going on between me and Brax. I'm with Kyle. Darcy accidently spilt her drink on me and Brax offered me one of his shirts because Kyle had to open the restaurant. That's all. "

"But I saw you and Brax kissing the other night." I replied.

"Yeah we did. But that's all it was. It was obvious that he still wanted you." she sighed, standing up. "Look the night Brax and I hooked up was the same night that he saw you with another guy. He just kissed me to make you jealous so if it makes any difference, we never slept together." she added, walking away.

I sighed and stared out at the ocean again.

BRAX'S POV:

"How'd you go in the city yesterday?" Heath asked as I entered the Surf Club.

"Not good." I sighed, "She didn't want see me. She's moved on. Or so I thought. She showed up at our place this morning but ran when she saw Cara. I tried explaing it to her but..." I sighed.

"Are you talking about Natalie?" Liam asked, leaning over the pool table.

I nodded.

"Mate, she's upstairs." Liam stated, "She was sitting at the bar five minutes ago."

I bounded up the stairs two at a time then stopped in the doorway of the restaurant. She was there. Sitting at the bar just as Liam had said she was. I walked over and stood beside her, "Hi." I greeted, almost shyly.

"Hi." she mirrored smiling, "I think I owe you an apology."

I smiled, "No, I'm the one that should be apologising. I kinda stuffed things up between us. Look about Cara..."

"It's okay. I saw her on the beach. She explained everything." she smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't beleive you."

"It's okay." I shrugged, "What made you come back?" I asked.

"Things didn't really work out in the city." she said, looking into her glass of wine.

"And Zac?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"He stayed in the city." she stated, locking eyes with me.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You know I saw you when you came to Zac's place the other day." she continued.

"Yeah he said you didn't want to see me." I sighed.

"I didn't." she admitted, "You hurt me, Brax. Seeing you with that other woman..." she trailled off, shaking her head, "Why did you come after me?"

"I realised I'd made a mistake. I couldn't stand seeing you with Zac." I admitted, placing my hand over hers. "I should never have let Adam push us around like that. I'm sorry." I apologised.

"You were only trying to protect me." she smiled.

"Yeah, but still." I paused, "Hey I have an idea. Let's start over." I grinned, holding out my hand, "Hi, I'm Brax."

She grinned back, shaking my my hand, "Hi, I'm Natalie."

"Do you often come here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Only when the Owner is working." she smiled, seductively.

"You got a soft spot for him?" I laughed.

"Yeah I do." she admitted, "He's a great guy but always gets himself into dangerous situations."

"You know, you really shouldn't fall for a guy like that. It could land you in a lot of trouble." I smiled, enclosing my hand around hers.

"Well I can't help who I fall for." she grinned.

I grinned back and lent over kissing her passionately.

"Well it looks like the lovebirds are back together." Adam's voice interrupted us.

"You should go. I need to sort this out." I said, breaking the kiss.

"Brax..." she started.

"It'll be ok." I placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Go." I watched her leave before turning to face Adam.

"Thought I told you to stay away from her?" Adam smirked.

"You know what Adam, I don't think you're in a position to call the shots anymore." I stated, smiling.

"Why? Nothing's changed." he questioned.

"Ah, you see that's where you're wrong." I grinned, "You slipped up the other night."

"Yeah? And just how do you suppose I did that?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"You left this behind." I stated, pulling out a little black book from my pocket. I saw the colour drain from his face as he shifted position awkwardly. "Now wouldn't the cops like to get their hands on this?" I smirked, "All your contacts, all your meetings."

"Brax, come on. We're mates. You wouldn't take it to the cops." he gulped.

"Wouldn't I? And we are no longer mates. So you don't hold the power anymore. I do." I stated, waving the book in front of him. "So this is how we are going to play this from now on. You are going to leave me and Natalie alone and you're going to leave town."

"And the book?" he asked, grimmacing.

"I'm gonna hold on to it. My surity that you will stay away. I won't take it to the cops so long as you do what I say." I grinned knowing he had no other option.

"Fine. Well played Brax. You win." he stated leaving the restaurant.

NATALIE'S POV:

Walking along the beach that afternoon I became more worried about Brax. I hadn't heard from him since I left the restaurant and he wasn't answering my calls. I gazed out at the ocean, my eyes resting on a surfer limping out of the water. The closer I got I realised it was Brax. I ran over to him just as he fell to the sand. "Oh my gosh Brax! Are you okay? Did Adam hurt you?" I asked panicking.

"Nah, I'm okay. I think I just sprained my ankle when I fell off my board." he grinned looking up at me.

"You clumsy oaf." I sighed, looking around the beach, spotting Heath. I called him over, "Can you help me get your brother to my car. He's hurt his ankle."

"Sure." he laughed, "Waves beat ya, did they mate?"

"Yeah." Brax nodded, putting his arm around Heath who pulled him to his feet.

After limping to the car Heath helped him into the passenger seat, "Take care of him, Nat." Heath winked.

"I will." I assured him before driving towards the hospital.

"See I told you it was just a sprain." Brax smiled after having been assessed by Sid.

We walked back out to the car. Brax now on crutches with his ankle strapped. "You never did tell me what happened with Adam." I said raising my eyebrow as I drove us back to his house.

"Let's just say we won't have to worry about him anymore." he grinned.

"Brax, what did you do?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing like that." he laughed, "I have something of his that if the police ever got it he could end up in a lot of trouble."

"So you're blackmailing him?" I grinned.

"Yep. I told him to leave us alone and leave town." he smiled, lightly placing his hand on my leg.

We pulled up in the driveway and I helped him out of the car. "Wow." I stated looking around the house after he'd opened the door.

"Yeah, it's my turn to do the housework." he sighed, embarrassed by the mess.

"And your turn to do the shopping?" I asked having looked in the fridge. He nodded sheepishly, lying on the couch. "Right. Stay there and don't move." I directed, handing him the TV remote.

"Yes Dr Natalie." he saluted, grinning.

"Careful, I might turn into a naughty nurse." I smiled huskily then laughed at the look on his face, "I'll be back soon." I added, heading out the door.

BRAX"S POV:

Twenty minutes later Natalie arrived back with a few bags of groceries tucked under her arms. "You know you really don't have to do that." I said as she started putting the shopping away, "I can always get the boys to do it when they get in."

"That's okay, I don't mind." she smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that." I sighed, sitting up. "After everything we have been through, you still stand by me. Even though I've been a complete jerk to you at times and have put you in dangerous situations."

"I care about you, Brax. You mean a lot to me." she stated, smiling.

"I promise things will be different from now on. I want you to know that I'm committed to you. To us. I really want this to work." I stated, lying back down.

"I really hope it does too." she smiled, stacking the plates up.

I watched as she continued to tidy up around the house and it was in that moment that I realised that I wanted her in my life for the rest of my life. She made her way over to me and gently lifted my ankle, propping it up on a pillow. I sat up and put my arms around her waist, pulling her on top of me, making her squeal. I locked eyes with her and rested my hands on her hips. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." she smiled before dipping her head to kiss me passionately.

I ran my hands down to the hem of her dress and pulled it off over her head.

"Brax! Your ankle!" she squealed, as I rolled her beneath me.

"I don't need my ankle to do this." I murmured trailing kisses down between her breasts.

_I was going to end the story here but the more I watched Home and Away the more ideas I got. The next couple of chapters will see the return of some characters and a bit more drama..._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

BRAX'S POV:

It had been a couple of weeks since Adam had left town and Natalie and I were closer than ever. But all that was about to change.

I answered the knock at the door, "Adam! What the hell are you doing back here?"

"G'day Brax," he grinned, "Did you miss me?"

"I told you to leave town and stay away." I glared.

"Oh I did that," he stated, folding his arms across his chest, "I've spent the past few weeks trying the fix the mess you created for me."

"Do I need to remind you that I still have that little black book of yours?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"That book is useless now," he laughed, "You've cost me a lot of time and money trying to fix things and for that you are going to pay. You also owe me money for bailing you out when the restaurant nearly went under."

I sighed knowing that Adam wasn't going to let it go. "What do you want me to do?"

"I have a little job for you. I'll be in touch." he winked as he walked away.

I slammed the door and groaned. How was I going to tell Natalie?

NATALIE'S POV:

I came home from work that afternoon to find Brax sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, how was your day?" I greeted giving him a quick kiss before putting my bag on the table then turning back to him. "What's wrong?" I asked seeing the look on his face.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, "Adam's back. He says that book I have is no good anymore and that he wants me to do a job for him because I owe him for the time he wasted fixing it."

"Oh no, Brax!" I gasped feeling the tears welling in my eyes.

"Hey, shhh, don't cry," he soothed, holding me tighter, "It'll be okay."

"No Brax it won't be!" I cried, hitting his chest and bursting into tears.

"Yes it will." he assured, wiping a tear away, "Once I do this job everything will be fine."

"Once you do this job you will be dead!" I yelled.

"We don't know that. If I don't do this then he is only going to keep coming after us. After you." he sighed.

"No. There has to be another way. We can go to the police." I pleaded.

"The police won't be able to stop Adam. He has too many connections." he sighed, placing a soft kiss on my forehead, "I'll be careful."

"No." I stated, pushing him away, "If you do this then we're over."

"Nat, come on," he tried to put his hands on my arms but I moved away. "After everything we have been through don't give up on us now." he pleaded.

"We shouldn't have had to go through everything we have been through. I'm sorry Brax, but there's only so much I can take." I said, wiping tears from my face.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said as I let him embrace me again. "I know we've been through a lot more than what we should have but we've gotten through it and we're stronger now. We still love each other, don't we?"

"Of course I still love you but I know that if you do this job for Adam it's not going to end well." I said, resting my head on is chest.

"I have to do it, Nat. There's no other way." he stated.

"You're really going to do it?" I asked, "Even if it means I walk away?"

"Nat it's the only way I can keep you safe." he said softly.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Then I'm sorry Brax, I can't be with you anymore." I placed a lingering kiss on his lips before walking out the door.

Two weeks had passed and I hadn't seen or heard from Brax. Every phone call and every knock at the door sent my heart racing in the hope that it would be him. My hopes began to fade knowing that none of his brothers had heard from him either and I began to fear the worst. I answered the knock at the door with a slight tingle of hope running through me, "Zac! What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"Hey Nat," he smiled, "I was hoping we could talk? I want to apologise for the way things turned out in the city."

I sighed and motioned for him to come inside.

"I think the only reason it didn't work out was because we're not ready to move in together. I still love you, Nat. I'd really like to give us another shot." he stated.

"Zac now's not really a good time." I said, biting my bottom lip.

"You're back with Brax?" he asked.

"No, but I don't think I'm ready start anything again just yet." I admitted.

"How about we take it slow and see where we end up?" he suggested, taking hold of my hand.

A part of me wanted to say no. A part of me still clung to the hope that Brax would walk through that door any minute. But he had made his choice. "Okay." I smiled weakly.

"How about dinner at Angelo's tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." he said kissing my forehead before leaving.

I glanced around the restaurant the following night, my heart racing when I saw him. "Brax!" I cried, running over to him and hugging him tightly, "I thought you were dead!"

"Nah, I'm alright." he grinned, wrapping his arms around me.

"What happened? Did you do the job?" I asked nervously.

"No. The guy Adam had arranged to meet me never showed up. I had to stay up the coast with him while he tried to sort some stuff out but he wasn't able to get in contact with the supplier." Brax explained.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"I have to wait for Adam to call me." he stated.

"So you're still going to go through with it?" I asked, taking a step back from him.

"I have to. I still owe him." he sighed.

I shook my head and walked out of the restaurant without looking back. Zac caught up with me on the beach.

"Nat wait." he said, grabbing my arm to stop me.

"I'm sorry, Zac. I'm not going to be good company tonight." I sighed with tears in my eyes.

"It's alright. Seems like you could use a friend right now," he smiled, wiping a tear from my cheek, "How about we go back to your place and I'll make you a cup of tea and you can fill me in on what's going on?"

I smiled and nodded letting him lead me home.

BRAX'S POV:

A few days later I still hadn't heard from Adam. However that was the last thing on my mind right now. I had just received a call from the hospital to say that Casey had been beaten up in jail and was in pretty bad shape. I made my way over to Natalie's to find Zac.

"Why the hell weren't you looking out for him!" I yelled at Zac who had answered the door.

"Brax, I'm sorry. There's only so much I can do." he replied.

"You're meant to be looking out for him!" I continued yelling.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked, walking out from the lounge room.

"Casey's been beaten up and is in the hospital. Your boyfriend here was meant to be keeping an eye out for him." I glared at Zac.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Sid said he'll be okay, no thanks to him." I scoffed, nodding towards Zac.

"Maybe you should come in and we can talk about it." Natalie offered.

"Nah, I don't need to talk about it. I need to know why he's not doing his job properly." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"I can't be around him 24/7, Brax." Zac said defending himself, "I'm doing my best to be there when he needs me."

"So where were you when he needed you this time?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he apologised again, "I don't know what else to say. I know the guy that did it is now in isolation."

"Yeah a lot of good that does now." I said as I was about to leave.

"Do you want me to come up to the hospital with you?" Natalie asked.

"Nah, I don't need you there." I stated, "And Casey doesn't need visitors right now. He needs to rest." I added as I left.

A few hours later after visiting Casey in hospital I realised I'd been a bit harsh on Zac and on Natalie too. I knew there wasn't much he could do and I was grateful that someone was on the inside to watch him. I made my way back over to Natalie's to apologise. I stopped at the window when I overheard her talking with Zac. "I still care about him, Zac, and I'm going to be there for him no matter how much he pushes me away. If you have a problem with that then we don't have a future." I smiled and headed back home.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

NATALIE'S POV:

"Hey," Brax greeted as I opened the door a few days later, "Is Casey here?"

"Yeah, he's in the lounge room." I replied, letting him in.

"You might want to stick around. This involves you too." he said to me as he walked through the room to find Casey and Tamara watching TV. "As you all know, Kyle's trial starts soon," Brax continued, "I was thinking that because it's going to last for a few days that we all stay in the city while it's on. That way we don't have to travel back and forth each day. Also, Casey, you still need to take it easy and I don't want you moving around too much."

"Yeah that makes sense." Tamara nodded.

"Sounds like it will be the easiest way." Casey replied.

"How about you, Nat? You in?" Brax asked.

"Yeah okay. Like Casey said it sounds like it will be easiest." I replied.

"Right. That's sorted then. I'll book us a motel." Brax stated, "We'll leave tomorrow lunchtime."

"Any word from Adam?" I asked following him to the door.

"Yeah. After the trial is over he'll contact me." he replied.

I sighed and pulled away as he reached out to stroke my cheek.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zac asked me later that night.

"Well it does make sense." I shrugged as I washed the plates from dinner.

"Maybe I should come with you. Keep you company?" he suggested.

"I'll be alright," I assured him, "Besides, you have that conference to go to."

"Yeah you're right. I'd better get going so I can go pack for it. I'll see you in a couple of days." he smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek as he left.

BRAX'S POV:

We arrived at the motel later the following afternoon. "I'll go check in and get the keys." I stated leaving the others in the car. After having received our room keys I drove around and parked the car. "Here Case." I said handing him the key for his and Tamara's room. "Catch." I grinned throwing Kyle his key. "And that leaves us." I nodded to Natalie.

"What makes you think I'm sharing a room with you?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"We'll I ain't sharing with him." I motioned to Kyle.

"Gee thanks," Kyle huffed, "I thought we'd gotten past all that."

"Yep, we have." I stated, "But living with you is enough. I ain't sharing a room with you too."

"It's fine." Natalie sighed, "I'll share with Brax."

We all unpacked our bags then met back in our room.

"So what do we do for the afternoon?" Tamara asked.

"Whatever you like." I replied, "We don't have to be in court until tomorrow morning."

"We might go for a walk then." Casey stated, grabbing Tamara's hand and heading out the door.

"Yeah I might do the same." Natalie said picking up her bag and following them out.

I turned to Kyle, "Listen, about sharing the room..."

"It's fine, Brax. I get it. I'm not close family." he shrugged.

"Nah it's got nothing to do with that." I laughed, "I'm using this time to try and get closer to Nat."

Kyle nodded and smiled, "Good luck mate."

"So what's everyone doing for dinner?" Natalie asked later that evening.

"Well I know Casey and Tamara are going to the movies so they'll get something while they're out." I replied.

"How about the three of us check out the restaurant down the road?" Kyle suggested.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

"I'll meet you guys down there. I'm just gonna have a quick shower first." he said going back to his room.

Fifteen minutes later Natalie and I sat at the table in the restaurant waiting for Kyle. My phone beeped and I pulled it out to read the message I'd received. _'Have a great night bro. Kyle.' _I smiled and put my phone away. "Kyle's not coming." I told Natalie.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I think he's a bit worried about the trial. He said he wants to stay in the room." I replied.

"Should we go check on him?" she questioned.

"Nah, he'll be right. Probably just wants some time to himself anyway. I'll check on him when we get back." I said picking up the menu, "Shall we order?"

Natalie and I enjoyed dinner then made our way back to the motel. I thanked Kyle for not coming to dinner then went back to my room where Natalie was getting ready for bed.

"I know what you're trying to do Brax and it's not going to work." she said folding her arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Come on. Dinner? The room arrangements?" she queried, raising her eyebrow, "You're trying to get me to come back to you."

"I had nothing to do with dinner." I stated, honestly.

"But the room?" she asked.

I hung my head and sighed, "Yeah I made it so we and to share. I love you, Nat, and I miss you."

"And I miss you too. But I know that as soon as the trial is over you'll be doing this job for Adam. I told you, Brax, I can't go through that again." she sighed.

"So you're distancing yourself from me now thinking that it might not hurt as much later?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, "It'll be okay." I whispered.

"No, it won't be." she said pulling away and climbing into bed.

The following day Kyle, Casey and Tamara took the stand and gave their versions of events. After a long day we all decided to relax in the pool at the motel.

"Let's play a game." Casey suggested, diving under the water and coming back up with Tamara on his shoulders.

I watched as Kyle dove under the water reappearing with Natalie perched on his shoulders laughing. Not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to get closer to her, I gently tapped the back of Kyle's knee causing him loose balance and Natalie to fall into the water. I dove under the water then stood up with her sitting on my shoulders. My hands holding onto her legs to stop her from falling as she rested her hands on my head to gain her balance. We all played around in the pool chasing and splashing each other for a while before deciding to sit in the spa.

"I think I might call it a night." Kyle yawned about fifteen minutes later, "It's gonna be a big day tomorrow."

"Try not to worry about it." Natalie smiled as he grabbed his towel, "I'm sure everything will be okay."

"We might call it a night too." Tamara said as she playfully splashed Casey.

"Yeah, goodnight all." he grinned splashing her back before getting out of the spa.

NATALIE'S POV:

After saying goodnight to the three of them I closed my eyes and relaxed, enjoying warm bubbles around me. Soon after shutting my eyes I felt Brax's hands around my waist as he lifted me up to sit on his lap. "Brax, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Shhh, nothing. Relax." he said resting his head against the wall of the spa.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest, fully aware of his hands still around my waist. A while later I slowly sat up, "Come on. I think it's time we got out before we both fall asleep."

"I wasn't asleep." he sighed, sitting up, "Just enjoying the cuddle."

I sighed and reached my hand out to him, smiling, "Let's go back to the room." He matched my smile and took my hand.

Back in the room we changed out of our wet clothes and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me against him, "Brax I wasn't meaning..."

"I know. I just want to hold you," he whispered, "If this is my last chance with you please just let me have this moment."

I sighed again and snuggled into him, drifting off to sleep.

We stood outside the courthouse the following afternoon.

"I can't believe it. No jail time!" Kyle beamed.

"Yeah you're lucky you only got community service." Brax said, patting him on the back, "How about we all go to the hotel bar and celebrate. Drinks are on me."

"Good morning beautiful." Brax whispered against my neck the next morning.

"Mmm morning, Brax. Brax!" I gasped sitting up shocked, "Oh no! We didn't, did we?"

"Ah-huh. Twice." he murmured, leaning closer and kissing my neck, "Do I need to remind you?" he drawled.

I groaned, "We shouldn't have done that."

"That's not what you said last night." Brax grinned.

"I was drunk last night. We both were." I groaned again.

"Nat wait." he said reaching out to me as I got out of bed.

"No. Not unless you've changed your mind about doing that job for Adam." I said, moving further away.

Brax sighed and shook his head and I walked into the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes later I answered the knock at the door, "Zac! What are you doing here?" I asked, opening it.

"I missed you. I thought you might like a lift home?" he asked looking past me, "Oh," he paused, "Are you and Brax...?"

"No, we're not." I said, glancing back at Brax, "There was a mix up with the rooms."

"Yeah I bet there was." Zac stated, glaring at Brax.

"I'd love a lift," I smiled at Zac, "I'll just get my bags."

_Hope you're all enjoying this story. Please take the time to leave your reviews/comments, it really means a lot. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Here's a teaser for next chapter... I saw a trickle of blood seep from beneath the knife._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

BRAX'S POV:

"I'm here just like I said I'd be." I stated to Adam as I stood at his doorstep the following morning.

"Excellent," Adam smirked, "But luckily for you, I found someone else to do the job while you were in the city."

"So we're even then?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Not by a long shot!" he laughed, "For now I will settle with the money you owe me."

"All of it?" I questioned.

"Yep. All of it." he nodded.

"If I pay off this debt will you leave Natalie and me alone?" I asked, running my hand through my hair.

"Tell you what. Cos I'm such a nice guy I will leave your pretty little miss alone," he said, rubbing his chin, "As for you though," he paused, "I'm not done with you yet."

I sighed hoping that Adam would stick to his word regarding Natalie, "Fine. Give me your bank account details and I'll transfer the money." I said.

Adam laughed, "Nah that's too traceable. I want cash. You know how much you owe me. I'll give you three days to organise it then I'll contact you."

I nodded and drove back home.

Three days later I received a text from Adam. The drop was happening this afternoon at an abandoned warehouse in Mangrove River. I read the message over and over again. _'Come alone. Wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt.' _Something wasn't right. Why would he say that if it was only going to be me and him there. I had a bad feeling about this. I sat mulling it over for a few hours then decided I had to check on Natalie. Arriving at her house I knocked on the door. "Is Natalie here?" I asked when Zac answered it.

"You really need to stop coming over here, Brax. You need to leave her alone." he stated coldly.

I pushed past him and searched the house, "Natalie! Natalie!" I called out.

"She's not here." Zac said as I came back into the kitchen.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked, a hint of worry in my voice.

"This morning when she left for work." he replied.

"Have you heard from her since then?" I asked.

"Brax you really need to let her go." he stated again not answering my question.

I shoved him up against the wall, "Have you heard from her since then?" I repeated, angrily.

"No, I haven't." he replied taken aback, "She was meant to meet me for lunch but didn't show. I sent her a text but just assumed she was busy with work."

I sighed and let him go as my phone began to ring. Pulling it from my pocket I saw Adam's number displayed.

"Just wanted to make sure you are on track with getting the money to me." Adam said, "Oh and Brax, don't try anything stupid. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little miss."

"Adam, I swear if you hurt her I'll..." I didn't get to finish before he ended the call.

"What's going on?" Zac queried.

"Adam's got Natalie." I stated, rushing out the door to my car. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked Zac who had followed me.

"I'm coming with you." he replied.

"No you're not." I said, leaning on the car.

"If you think that I am just going to stay here while my girlfriend is in danger because of you, then think again!" he yelled, climbing into the passenger seat.

I sighed and got in the car. I drove home, grabbed the suitcase containing Adam's money then drove to the warehouse in Mangrove River. Arriving half an hour later I pulled into the car park and turned off the engine. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Zac asked getting out of the car.

"No. You're staying in the car." I stated.

"Like hell I am! I'm going in there with you." he replied defiantly.

"If you go in there with me, she'll end up dead. Adam told me to come alone." I said looking directly at him, "Look, stay here. Once Natalie comes out get her in the car and get the hell out of here. Don't wait around for me. You understand?"

Zac nodded and sat back in the car. I took another deep breath then walked inside. I saw Adam standing beside Natalie at the back of the warehouse and made my way over to them.

"That's far enough." Adam stated as I got closer, "Nice to see you came, Brax. Your pretty little miss and I were getting bored. Not much of a talker this one." he grinned, putting his arm around Natalie's shoulders.

"Let her go, Adam." I said glancing at her.

"Not until I get my money." he stated.

"You want it? Go get it." I said throwing the small suitcase to the side. It hit the floor with a loud bang.

Adam laughed, "Nice try Brax. Now go pick it up and open it."

I sighed and picked it up, pulling out some of the money to show him.

"What happened?" Zac asked, rushing into the warehouse.

"I told you to stay in the car!" I yelled at him.

"I heard a loud bang." Zac puffed.

"Bad move Brax, I told you to come alone." Adam said, producing a knife and holding it against Natalie's throat.

"Let her go." I pleaded, putting my hands in the air.

"Brax! It's a trap!" Natalie yelled.

"Shut up you!" Adam yelled at her, pressing the knife harder against her throat.

Natalie cried out in pain and I saw a trickle of blood seep from beneath the knife. "Let her go, Adam!" I yelled, "All your money is in the case."

Adam laughed and let her go. She ran straight to Zac and I knew I had lost her. I watched as Zac embraced her and held her tightly. "Get her out of here!" I yelled at him. He nodded and I waited until they had left before turning back to face Adam.

NATALIE'S POV:

"We have to go back in there, Zac!" I yelled as he dragged me to Brax's car, "I can't leave him in there by himself!"

"The only place we are going is the hospital." Zac said bluntly as he put me in the car.

"They're going to kill him, Zac!" I cried.

"Natalie, listen to me." he soothed, taking my hand, " Brax told me to get you out of here and that's what I'm doing."

I pulled my hand away from his and cried as he drove away.

A few hours later I sat on the couch sipping the cup of tea Zac had made for me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting beside me.

I stared blankly into the tea and didn't answer him.

"You need to let him go, Nat." he said, gently turning my face towards him, "I know you love him but he should never have put you in a situation like that. You were lucky this time."

I nodded as a tear rolled down my cheek. A few minutes later I turned my head to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Zac said, standing up. "You've got some nerve showing up here!" Zac stated, opening the door to find Brax standing there.

"Is Nat here?" Brax asked.

"After what just happened I think you're the last person she wants to see." Zac replied coldly.

"It's alright, Zac." I sighed with relief as I saw Brax standing there alive. "What do you want, Brax?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." he replied.

"I'm fine. It's just a small cut. It didn't even need stitches." I said, gently touching my neck, "What happened to you?" I asked after seeing the bruise and grazes on his face.

"You were right. It was a trap. Adam had two guys waiting to beat me." he sighed.

"To kill you, you mean?" I stated, raising my eyebrow.

"I'm still standing, aren't I?" he smiled.

I lowered my head and sighed, "What was it you once told me? Adam won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"You should go, Brax. Nat's been through enough today." Zac stated, putting his arm around my shoulders as he started to close the door.

"I'm really sorry you were put in that position, Nat. I never thought it would go that far." Brax sighed as he left.

BRAX'S POV:

The following morning I stood behind the bar setting up the restaurant for the day. "We're not open yet." I stated, not turning around as I heard someone come through the door.

"What? Not even for me?" the voice greeted.

I sighed and turned around to face Adam.

"You fought well yesterday, Brax. I'm impressed." Adam grinned, "That's quite a shiner you got though."

"I'll live." I shrugged.

"Not for long." he smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I learnt something yesterday, Brax. If you want a job done properly do it yourself." Adam stated as he pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at me.

"Why do you want me dead?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"It's nothing personal, Brax. I'm just tying up loose ends." he said, "You're a liability to me. You know too much."

"What happened to our friendship all those years ago?" I asked, shaking my head, "I looked up to you like a father. You were always there for me and my brothers when our dad wasn't."

"It's funny you say that. I always saw you as another son. I always hoped that Jamie would be more like you." he stated, "But circumstances change. You of all people should know that." he paused, looking me directly in the eye, "Goodbye Brax." he said pulling the trigger.

I hit the floor with the sound of gunshots ringing in my ears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Short note: Hey guys, hope you're all enjoying this fanfiction. Let me know if you would like me to continue. I'm enjoying writing it but would love for more people to let me know what they think of the story. Thanks.**

CHAPTER 10

NATALIE'S POV:

"Come on let's go for a run." I said to Zac, as I put my running shoes on.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Besides, I can't spend all day hiding inside the house." I replied putting my arms around his neck.

"I guess not." he smiled, "But you take it easy."

"I will." I assured him, smiling as I took a step away. He gently pulled me back to him and placed a brief kiss on my lips.

"Let's go." I smiled again. He matched my smile and followed me out the door.

We jogged along the board walk for a few minutes then continued walking along the beach.

"Hey watch it!" Zac called out as Heath ran past us nearly knocking me over, "What's the rush?"

"Someone's been shot at the restaurant." Heath replied looking over his shoulder as he continued to run.

I glanced at Zac then took off running after Heath. I raced up the stairs to the restaurant and stopped in the doorway taking in what I saw. A few police were collecting evidence while another spoke to the paramedics. A pool of blood covered part of the floor near where a body lay with a sheet draped over it. A wave of fear and panic washed over me. I glanced around the room again, sighing with relief when I spotted Brax leaning against one of the tables. "What happened?" I asked having made my way over to him.

"You were right. Adam did come after me again. I knew he would too so I called the cops. They shot him. He's dead." Brax said numbly, staring at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked, lightly placing my hand on his.

"It's over, Nat. It's finally over." he said wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly.

"Mr Braxton?" an officer said as he approached us, "We'll need you to come down to the station to give a formal statement."

Brax nodded and followed the officer out. Zac came over to me and put his arms around me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will be." I replied resting my head on his chest as I glanced around the restaurant again, "Let's go home."

Later that night Zac and I sat watching TV. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, "You've been a bit quiet tonight."

"I'm fine. Just a bit worried about Brax." I admitted.

"Yeah well the poor guy can't seem to catch a break, can he?" Zac said.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little puzzled.

"Well it's just with everything you've told me he's been through lately it just seems that there is always going to be something from his past that comes back to haunt him. And I'm sure he's made a few more enemies other than Adam during his life."

"Yeah you're probably right." I sighed.

"I'm worried about you, Nat. I mean, getting involved with a guy like Brax is only asking for trouble." he paused taking my hand in his, "The whole situation could have ended a lot worse."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. Zac had a point but I couldn't help but worry about Brax.

BRAX'S POV:

"Hi, come in." I greeted Natalie as I opened the door the following day.

"Hi," she smiled, walking through to the lounge room, "I just wanted to drop by to see how you were."

"Yeah I'm fine." I grinned.

"You know when Heath said someone had been shot I really thought..." her voice broke as she trailed off weakly.

"Hey, it's okay." I soothed, wrapping my arms around her and wiping away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. "He can't hurt us any more."

"Yeah, I know." she nodded, pulling away smiling, "I should probably head home. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Is that the only reason you came over?" I asked, locking eyes with her. I lowered my gaze to her lips then leaned down kissing her softly.

"Brax, I should go." she whispered.

"No. You should stay." I breathed against her lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss.

"I can't do this, Brax." she said, pulling away breathless, "I'm with Zac now."

"You should be with me." I replied, looking at her almost desperately.

"I don't know, Brax" she sighed, shaking her head, "You ended our relationship once before to protect me and with what happened the other day I realise that you were right in doing so. I think Zac might be right too." she stated taking a step away from me, "There could always be something from your past that comes back to hurt us. Next time we might not be so lucky."

I sighed. I knew she was right.

NATALIE'S POV:

A few days later I saw Brax standing outside the Surf Club staring out at the ocean. "Hi." I greeted as I made my way over to him.

"Hey." he smiled then looked back towards the sea.

I looked at him puzzled for a moment. I couldn't read him. Like usual he was like a closed book. "Brax I don't want things to be awkward between us." I stated, briefly placing my hand on his arm, "I'd really like us to still be friends."

He sighed and smiled at me, "Yeah I think we've been through too much not to be."

I matched his smile then asked, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" he asked.

"I know you Brax. That look on your face says that something is troubling you." I stated.

"You know me too well." he laughed before sighing, "Adam's funeral is tomorrow."

"Are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm kind of in two minds about it." he admitted, "I mean, when we were younger Adam was always there for us. He would always bail us out of situations and we could always go to him if we needed something." he paused and looked at me, "But I hate him for what he did to us."

I nodded, "Maybe you should go. It might give you some closure."

"Yeah maybe." he said gazing back at the ocean.

"I could go with you, if you like?" I offered.

"Yeah that would be good, thanks." he smiled, "It's on at 11.30am."

"Hmm, I'll have to meet you there. I have a meeting with Gina about a student at 9am." I explained.

"That's okay." he nodded, "I better get back to the restaurant. I'll see you tomorrow." he said heading inside.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Zac asked wrapping his arms around my waist later that night.

"I have a meeting with Gina then I'm going to Adam's funeral." I replied.

"Seriously Nat? After what we talked about the other night I really hoped you would stay away from Brax. He's bad news." Zac said dropping his arms.

"It's not about Brax." I stated, "Not completely. I think it will be good for me to go too."

Zac sighed and wrapped his arms around me again, "I'm sorry. I know you're still dealing with everything that happened too."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

Arriving at the cemetery the next day I made may way over to Brax. A small group of people had gathered around the grave site "Hi." I smiled, "So do you know any of these people?"

"I recognise a couple of faces but none that I know personally." he replied.

We joined the group of people and chatted for a few minutes before a young blonde woman made her way over to us.

"Hey Brax." she greeted, smiling warmly at him.

"Ricky!" he beamed, giving her a quick hug, " What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my uncle's funeral, of course." she laughed.

"Right, of course. Sorry." he said awkwardly, "Nat this is Ricky. Adam's niece." Brax introduced us, "Ricky this is Natalie, my...friend."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, shaking her hand, before turning my attention to the Minister as he started the service.

"Thanks for coming today. Are you right to get home?" Brax asked me after the service had finished.

"Yeah. I've got my car here. It sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do anyway." I replied saying goodbye to Ricky as I headed back to my car. I looked in the rear view mirror and sighed as I saw her flirting playfully with Brax. Pulling out of the car park I turned onto the road and headed back towards the Bay. As I crossed an intersection I remember seeing a car speeding towards me then hearing a loud bang before everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

BRAX'S POV:

After the funeral Ricky and I sat at the bar having a few drinks and catching up on old times.

"So what's the go with you and Natalie?" she asked, playfully punching my arm.

"Nothing. Not anymore." I replied, draining the rum from my glass.

"Good." she smiled before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"And why is that?" I smiled, raising my eyebrow.

"Cos I like you Brax. I always have." she replied kissing me again. I looked up and nodded in acknowledgement to Bianca as she walked in and made her way over to Heath who was setting up tables for the dinner rush.

"You're late. You were meant to meet me before work." Heath said giving her a quick kiss.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been up at the hospital." she replied.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Heath asked.

"Haven't you guys heard?" she asked, looking between me and Heath, "Natalie's been in a car accident."

"Is she okay?" I asked standing to my feet.

"She's in a pretty bad way. She's in a coma." Bianca replied, shaking her head.

"I should go see her." I stated, as I headed out of the restaurant.

"I thought you weren't with her any more." Ricky called after me.

"I'm not. But she's still a friend." I replied, "I'll call you later."

I arrived at the hospital and stood frozen to the spot at the entrance of Natalie's room as an image of Charlie came flooding back to me. Natalie looked just the same as Charlie had. Machines and tubes were connected to her but she looked so peaceful and so angelic.

"You can go in and see her, Brax." Sid said coming up behind me.

"I don't know if I can." I admitted, "How is she?"

"It's not looking good. She was hit pretty hard in the accident." he replied, "But I know she's a fighter and I know she would really benefit from someone being in there with her."

I nodded and after a few minutes I found the courage to go in and sit beside her. I sat silently for what felt like ages before taking her hand and whispering, "I love you. Please wake up, Nat. I can't loose you the way I lost Charlie."

ZAC'S POV:

I'd been standing at the door and had overheard what Brax had said. "How is she?" I asked making my into the room.

"Not good." he replied without taking his eyes off her.

I held her other hand and said, "She'll pull though this. She's tougher than she looks." We sat in silence for a while before Brax's phone beeped. "I'll stay with her if you need to be somewhere else." I said to him, "I'll call you if anything changes." Brax nodded and placed a kiss on Natalie's forehead before leaving.

A week later I sat by Natalie's bedside again. Both Brax and I had been in to see her every day but there hadn't been any change. I held her hand like I had every day since the accident. "Come on Natalie you have to wake up." I told her. I sighed and closed my eyes, opening them when I thought I felt her fingers move. I squeezed her hand gently and focused my gaze on it. I saw her fingers twitch again.

"Brax." she whispered, "Brax."

I sighed and walked out of the room, pulling my phone out and dialling Brax's number. "Mate, she's awake. She's asking for you." I said hanging up. I looked back at Natalie then walked down the corridor. I couldn't be here any more.

BRAX'S POV:

I sighed with relief as I saw Natalie who was now sitting up in bed.

"Hey." she greeted me, smiling.

"Hey yourself." I smiled back as I made my way over to her and took her hand, "You scared me. I thought I'd lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." she grinned.

"I don't ever want to get rid of you." I replied, gently kissing her.

ZAC'S POV:

"You know Natalie's awake?" Sid asked me as I ordered a coffee from the cafeteria.

"Yeah I know." I sighed.

"You don't want to be with her?" he queried.

"When she woke up she asked for Brax, not me." I sighed again.

"Mate you can't let that get to you. She's just woken up from a coma. She'll be confused." he said, "You should go and see her."

I nodded and made my way back to Natalie's room. "Hey, Nat." I greeted.

"Zac." she said, her draw dropping and the colour draining from her face as she glanced between me and Brax. Suddenly she closed her eyes and the machines started beeping.

"What's going on?" Brax asked as Sid and a couple of nurses raced into the room.

"She's having a seizure. I need you both to wait outside." Sid replied, nodding towards me and Brax.

"This is all your fault." Brax said to me as we sat waiting outside Natalie's room, "She was fine until you walked in."

"Nah you can't blame this on me." I told him, "She remembered me when I walked in. Which means that she remembers you and everything that happened because of you."

"You think I wanted her to get hurt?" Brax said running his hands through his hair. "You think I wanted Adam to do what he did?"

"Perhaps not. But she did get hurt Brax and that's on you." I said raising my voice.

At that moment Sid walked out of her room, "Hey I don't want any fights in my hospital." he said coming over to us.

"Sorry." I apologised, "How is she?"

"She's stable. But I suggest that only one of you go in and see her." Sid replied, "Now I don't know what's going on between the three of you, but I do know that Natalie does not need any more stress right now. Brax, given everything that's happened lately, I would recommend that you keep your distance for now." he said, "Now I've got to see other patients but I'll be back to check on her later."

"Thanks Sid." I smiled before turning to Brax, "Look, I understand that you still care about her, but she's with me now, Brax. You need to let her go." I said walking into Natalie's room.

BRAX'S POV:

A few days later I was on my way to the restaurant when I saw Natalie walking towards the Surf Club. "Hey. I didn't realise you we're out." I greeted.

"Yeah I got discharged this morning. I was actually on my way to see you." she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A bit sore from the bruises but I'm okay." she replied leaning against the fence post. "I just wanted to explain about want happened at the hospital."

"It's alright. Sid explained it to me. He said that the crash affected your memory and that's why you asked for me." I said.

"Yeah." she nodded, "I'm really sorry, Brax."

"It's okay. I'm just glad your alright." I smiled.

"We're still friends, right?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Of course." I grinned, "But I don't think that Zac will be too happy about it."

"Don't worry about Zac. I can handle him." she laughed.

I laughed too and said goodbye as I made my way to the restaurant.

NATALIE'S POV:

"I was wondering where you got to." Zac said, walking up behind me.

"I just wanted to go for a walk." I replied.

"Yeah and surprise surprise look where you end up." he scoffed pointing at the restaurant. "You can't stay away from him, can you?"

"Don't start Zac. I just wanted to explain to him what happened at the hospital." I sighed, as I started walking towards the restaurant.

"I asked you to stay away from him, Nat. I told you he is bad news." Zac continued, following me.

"Give it a rest, Zac." I said.

"No. You need to listen to me. You are only going to keep getting hurt if you keep going back to him. And what about us? How are we meant to have a relationship if he is the first one you turn to?" Zac asked.

"Argh, Zac! Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him, throwing my hands in the air as I walked up to the bar. I sat down on one of the bar stools and put my head in my hands.

"Nat, please. Let's just go home." Zac said coming up behind me.

"No. I need some space. Please go." I sighed.

"You heard her mate, she doesn't want to talk to you." Brax said approaching us on the other side of the bar.

"Stay out of this, Brax. It doesn't concern you." Zac stated.

"It does when it's in my restaurant. Now get out before I throw you out." Brax glared. Zac shook his head and left. "Trouble in paradise?" Brax asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied sighing again.

Brax laughed, "A counsellor that doesn't want to talk about her problems. Now doesn't that go against what you tell everyone else?"

I laughed and smiled at him as he poured me a glass of rum. "Thanks." I said, taking a sip.

At that moment Ricky entered the restaurant and made her way behind the bar, wrapping her arms around Brax and kissing him, "Hey sexy." she drawled, then glared at me.

I sighed and drank some more of my rum before saying goodbye to them and leaving. I saw Zac standing on the pier and made my way over go him, "Hi." I greeted awkwardly as I lent against the rail sighing, "You're right. I am only going to keep getting hurt." He sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Zac. I guess I'm finding it a lot harder to let go than I thought it would." I admitted.

"Nat, do you want to be with me?" he asked.

"Yeah I do." I smiled, placing my hand on his arm.

"Okay." he said, turning to face me, "Then promise me one thing." he paused, "No more Brax."

I smiled and nodded, "No more Brax." I repeated before he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

"Hey Natalie!" Ricky called as she walked down to where we were standing.

"Hi." I greeted, "Ricky this is Zac."

She nodded to Zac then turned her attention back to me, "I just want to make one thing clear. Brax is mine. Stay away from him. I'm not done with him yet."

_What's Ricky up to..._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

NATALIE'S POV:

"What do you mean you're not done with him?" I asked.

"Brax owed Uncle Adam a lot of money," she smirked, "I'm going to make sure I get some of it."

"Brax won't fall for any games you try to play." I replied.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that. I can be very persuasive when I want to be." she drawled.

"Why are you telling me this? What makes you think that I won't go and tell Brax what you have just told me?" I said folding my arms.

"Oh I'm sure you will go running to Brax. But I'll make sure that he doesn't believe you." she smiled as she walked back along the pier.

I sighed leaning my arms on the rail and stared out at the ocean.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Zac queried.

I nodded, "You heard her, Zac. She's up to something."

Zac sighed, "Come on. Let's go see Brax so you can warn him."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I'm coming with you." he replied.

"Thank you." I smiled giving him a quick hug before we headed back to the restaurant.

RICKY'S POV:

"Back so soon? Did you miss me already?" Brax smirked as I walked back into the restaurant.

"Yeah you're too hot to stay away from." I drawled, running my finger down his chest, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I grinned, wrapping my arms around her.

"You and Natalie are definitely over, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're just friends now," he nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"She just seems to be hanging around you a lot." I stated.

"Well we still care about each other. We went through a lot of stuff together." he stated.

"So you still have feelings for her?" I asked, slowly.

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I do." he admitted, "But I think I'm falling for you." he grinned as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I grinned, "Maybe I should come over later and make you forget about her?"

He grinned and kissed me again.

"Brax, I'm worried she is going to try and steal you from me." I stated, suddenly.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, frowning.

"I saw her down on the pier just before. She basically told me to back off." I lied.

"Why would she say that?" he asked, confused.

"She's jealous." I stated bluntly.

"Why? She's with Zac now." he stated still looking puzzled.

I linked my hands behind his head and stepped closer to him, "I don't know, Brax. She said that I should keep my distance and if I didn't she would make up lies about me so that you wouldn't want to be with me." I sighed, pouting my lips to seem upset.

"That doesn't sound like Natalie." he stated.

"Women do crazy things when they are jealous." I said, kissing his lips softly, "If she does tell you anything about me, please don't believe her." I begged, "I really like what we have, Brax, and I don't want to lose you because of a jealous ex." I cried.

"Hey, it's okay." he soothed, "I like what we have too. I promise I won't let her come between us."

"Thank you." I said, burying my head in his chest and smiling. My plan was working. "I have some things I need to go and do but can we catch up later?" I smiled, taking a step back from him but still holding his hands.

"Sure. Call me later." he grinned, pulling me back to him and kissing me.

I headed out of the restaurant, smirking at Natalie as she and Zac walked in.

NATALIE'S POV:

I glanced worriedly at Zac wondering what Ricky had said to Brax.

"Hi. Can we talk?" I asked Brax as Zac and I walked up to the bar.

"Yeah ok." he shrugged, a little puzzled.

"How well do you know Ricky?" I asked.

"Well enough I guess. She was often around when I saw Adam. Why?" he queried.

"She's playing you, Brax. She knows you owed Adam a lot of money and she is out to get some of it." I replied.

"What are you talking about? Ricky wouldn't do that." he stated, shaking his head and looking between me and Zac, "So you two have kissed and made up and now you're trying to sabotage my relationship with Ricky."

"Brax it's not like that." I pleaded, "We saw her on the pier and she told us she was going to try to get your money."

He laughed, "You know she warned me you would try something like this." he said, shaking his head again, "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can try to ruin things for me."

"I'm not jealous, Brax. I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt." I stated.

"Protect me from getting hurt?" he laughed, "Well you're doing a good job of that." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "You don't think it hurts me seeing you with him?" he added, pointing at Zac.

Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. I sighed and stared at him. It was unusual for him to be so open about his feelings. "Brax..." I started.

"No. Forget it, Nat. You've moved on so why can't I?" he stated.

"Brax please." I begged.

"Nup. I like Ricky and I don't care what you think about her. I don't believe what you're saying about her either." he said, "Why are you making something like this up?"

"I'm not Brax." I sighed again, looking at him desperately.

"I was there too, I heard her say it." Zac said.

"I still don't believe you. I think you should both just leave." Brax stated.

"Come on, Nat. We've done all we can. Let's go home." Zac said, putting his arm around me and leading me out of the restaurant.

That afternoon I left Zac to mark school papers as I headed back to the restaurant. What Brax had said earlier really got me thinking about everything. "Hey Heath, is Brax in?" I asked, walking up to the bar.

"Yeah he's in the storeroom. Go on through." he nodded.

"Hi." I greeted, startling Brax and making him drop the box he was holding. I rushed into the room to help him, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." he smiled then gasped as the door started to close, "Don't let the door...shut." he said hanging his head and sighing as it closed behind me, "You can't open it from this side."

"You really need to change that door." I laughed.

"Yeah, this will be the second time we're stuck in here." he grinned, "So what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier today." I gulped, "I'm sorry that it hurts you to see me with Zac. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." he sighed, "I guess it's just hard for me to see you with someone else."

I nodded and glanced around the room.

"Do you remember the last time we were in here?" he grinned, slowly making his way over to me. I backed up slowly, wincing when my back came into contact with the door. I swallowed hard as he laced his fingers with mine and pinned my hands to the door.

"Remember how we came so close to...you know." he drawled, putting his body even closer to mine, "Before Heath opened the door on us."

I gulped and closed my eyes, "I thought you'd moved on with Ricky?"

"I don't know." he sighed, "Maybe she's just something to keep my mind off loosing you."

I could feel his warm breath on my face and knew that his lips were just centimetres from mine. "Brax no." I said, opening my eyes and pushing him away, "Zac and I are in a really good place right now and I want to see where it goes."

He sighed again and took a few steps back. "Can't blame a guy for trying to win back the woman he loves." he said before pulling his phone out and making a call. Moments later Heath opened the door and Brax walked out without saying another word.

BRAX'S POV:

A few days later I sat at a table in the restaurant after closing time and started writing up the books. I re-checked the figures over and over again but it just didn't add up. "Are you sure you've written this up right?" I asked Kyle.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, looking at them over my shoulder.

"It doesn't add up." I stated, scratching my head.

"How much are we out by?" he queried.

"We're down about a grand." I replied, rolling the pen between my fingers, "Oi, you haven't borrowed any money from the till, have you?" I asked Heath as he came out from the kitchen.

"Nup. Why's that." he replied.

"Some's gone missing. Has anyone else been in here today?" I asked them.

"Irene came in to get change for the Diner and Ricky was in earlier looking for you." Kyle said.

"Ricky?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Was she anywhere near the till?"

Kyle thought for a minute before replying, "She was sitting at the bar then a customer spilt some wine on themselves so I went over to help." Kyle paused, "I must have accidentally left the till open when I went to help. I'm so sorry Brax."

"It's alright." I sighed.

"Have you heard from her today?" Heath asked.

"Nah she's not answering my calls." I replied.

"I hate to say it, Brax, but I saw her get on a bus heading out of town earlier this afternoon." Heath said.

I shook my head and sighed again, "Natalie was right. Ricky was just after my money."

"Hey what's the go with you and Nat anyway?" Heath asked.

"Nothing. She's moved on with Zac. All that stuff with Adam was too much for her." I replied.

"And what? You're just going to give up?" he scoffed.

"Believe me, I've tried to get her back." I sighed.

"Try harder." Heath said, bluntly, "Mate you need to keep fighting for her. She made you happy. And I haven't seen you that happy since Charlie." Heath said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, hoping I hadn't stuffed things up completely, "You know what, you're right." I said, standing up, "I'm gonna go see her."

NATALIE'S POV:

I was nearly asleep when I heard a knock at the the door. I pulled my dressing gown on and sleepily made my way over to the door. "Brax!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Do you even know what time of night it is?"

"Hey." he smiled, "Yeah, I know it's late. I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

I bit my bottom lip and glanced over my shoulder to see Zac standing in the doorway behind me. "I don't think that's a good idea, Brax. I'm sorry. You should go home." I said, closing the door on him.

"You did the right thing, babe." Zac said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "He can't keep coming to you all the time. Come on, let's go back to bed."

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way back to the restaurant.

"Did you forget something?" Heath queried.

"Yep." I said curtly as I made my way behind the bar. I grabbed a bottle of rum and headed down to the beach. I plonked myself down on the sand and stared out at the pitch black ocean. I opened the bottle and took a swig. The amber liquid burnt my throat but I didn't care. My head was filled with thoughts about everything that had happened since I arrived in the Bay. The more I thought, the more it hurt. I sat there for hours just drinking and staring out to sea. The pain began to ease as the alcohol kicked in. The more I drank the less it hurt. My throat was now numb and my thoughts were a blur. I lay down on the sand and looked up at the stars before closing my eyes. A while later I heard a voice calling my name.

"Bra-a-ax." the voice drawled, "Bra-a-ax."

The voice sounded familiar. It was a voice that I hadn't heard for a very long time. I listened carefully to it again before the realisation hit, "Charlie!" I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Bra-a-ax." Charlie whispered again, "Oh Bra-a-ax. Did you miss me?"

"Charlie?" I breathed, "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, silly." she grinned.

I stared up at her. She looked exactly as I remembered her. Her long glossy hair fell over her shoulders and her smile was one that would light up a whole room. "I can't believe you're here." I stated, "I can't believe it's really you."

She smiled her familiar smile and I felt a calming sensation wash over me. I shook my head and sighed, "I've stuffed up everything, Charlie. Everything."

"It can't be that bad, Brax." she smiled, "It's never as bad as it seems."

I took a deep breath and sighed again, "Nothing's been the same since you left."

"That's just it though, Brax. I've never really left. I've always been in your heart and I always will be." she smiled again, reaching out and placing her had on my cheek, "I know you've moved on and that's a good thing. You can't let your past hold you back. You can't let it stop you from moving forward with your life."

I nodded, "I'm trying. You know, Natalie's a lot like you. She's kind and caring. Always puts others before herself. But because of my past I lost you and now I've lost Natalie because of it too." I sighed.

"Don't give up, Brax" Charlie whispered as her voice began to fade, "Don't ever give up."

"Charlie!" I called, straining my eyes to keep her in sight as she moved further into the distance.

I blinked my eyes open to the bright rays of sun beating down on me. As I slowly sat up my body ached from my sunburnt skin and my head pounded like someone had hit me with something hard. I glanced around the beach seeing several people out in the water enjoying a morning swim while a few more walked or jogged along the beach. I looked down beside me and spotted the near empty bottle of rum. _That would explain the headache,_ I groaned to myself. I took a deep breath and sighed. I sat there for a while just staring out at the ocean before deciding that there was one person that I needed to see. I stumbled to my feet then staggered up the beach, my head pounding with every step I took.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Zac queried as he opened the door to me.

"I need to talk to Natalie." I stated.

"She told you last night that she isn't going to help you anymore. Now you need to leave." he said.

I looked past him and saw Natalie appear in the doorway. "Nat, can we please talk?" I asked, slurring my words a little.

"Brax, are you drunk?" she asked, making her way over.

"I had a couple." I stated, "I really need to talk to you."

"You can't show up on my doorstep in the middle of the night then come over the next morning hungover." she stated.

"Please, Nat. I've got no one else I can talk to about this." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Brax." she replied, turning away as Zac closed the door.

I staggered home and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Hey what did the door do to you?" Casey asked from his position on the couch.

I ignored him and headed into the kitchen to make a coffee.

"Where did you end up staying last night?" Casey asked, appearing in the doorway.

"I passed out on the beach." I mumbled, reaching for the jar of coffee and accidentally knocking it to the floor, "Argh! Who the hell put the coffee in the wrong spot!" I yelled and threw my mug onto the floor where it smashed into pieces amongst the coffee grinds.

"Brax! Chill out!" Casey said, moving further back into the lounge room.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled as I picked up an apple and hurled it at him. It flew past his head and hit the wall with a thud. The noise made my head pound even worse and I staggered out to the lounge room clipping my shoulder on the door frame "Argh!" I cried out before slamming my hand into the wall, causing pieces of plasterboard to fall to the floor. I moved towards the couch and flung the cushions from it before sitting down and running my hands through my hair. I glanced around the room looking for Casey but couldn't see him.

ZAC'S POV:

"Hey, Zac. Is Natalie here?" Casey asked as I opened the door to his knocking.

"Yeah." he replied, "Nat, you have a visitor." he called out.

"Casey, hey. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Please Nat, you have to help me." Casey pleaded.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, a little concerned.

"It's Brax. He came home drunk and started smashing everything. I'm scared, Nat, I've never seen him like this before. I don't know what to do." Casey replied desperately.

Natalie sighed and looked at me, "I won't be long." she said.

"Are you seriously going over there?" I scoffed, "Natalie, come on! You can't keep doing this. You if go, then we're over."

"I'm sorry, Zac. I have to make sure he is okay." she replied, following Casey out the door.

NATALIE'S POV:

I took a deep breath before knocking on Brax's door.

"Humph." Brax sighed, shaking his head as he started to close the door.

"No!" I yelled, pushing the door open and walking into the lounge room, "You just cost me my relationship with Zac. You do not get to shut the door in my face!"

"I didn't ask you to come over here!" he yelled back.

"No you didn't! Casey did because he is scared!" I continued yelling.

"Yeah well I don't need you. You should just leave!" he yelled back.

"Argh!" I screamed at him as I pushed him up against the wall. Brax glared down at me then started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're pretty hot when you're feisty." he stated, lowering his head and capturing my mouth in a passionate kiss.

I pulled away and slapped him across his face, "Snap out of it, Brax! What ever is going on find a way of dealing with it other than drowning your sorrows and destroying things. It's not worth righting yourself off over." I stated, walking out the door. I walked down to the beach with tears falling down my face.

"Hey, Nat, wait up." Zac called jogging up to me.

"I don't need this right now, Zac." I sobbed.

He sighed and put his arms around me, "He pushed you away again, didn't he?"

I nodded and let me hold me.

"It'll be okay." he said rubbing his hands soothingly up my arms, "And I'm sorry for what I said. I love you Nat, I don't want to loose you. I realise Brax is a big part of your life but I just hate seeing you get hurt. It just feels like I'm always competing with him. Like your always going to choose him over me."

"I'm sorry too, Zac." I sighed.

"Come on. Lets go home and watch a movie. It'll take your mind off everything." he smiled.

We sat snuggled up on the couch a little while later watching some comedy movie. I stared blankly at the screen lost in my own world.

"You're not really interested in watching this, are you?" Zac queried.

"Sorry. Not really." I sighed sitting up, "I might go for a run and clear my head."

"Would you like some company?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled reaching out my hand to him. We jogged along the beach for a while before slowing to a walk. I glanced up the beach and noticed Brax sitting on a sand dune. As we got closer I could tell that he had been crying. Zac took my hand, encouraging me to keep walking. When we got up to the Surf Club I stopped and looked back towards Brax. "I'm going to go talk to him." I stated.

"Seriously Nat?" Zac queried, "You know you're only going to get hurt again." he paused as I nodded my head, "I give up!" he stated, throwing his hands angrily in the air and walking away.

I walked back to where Brax was sitting. "Hey." I greeted quietly, "What's wrong?" He didn't acknowledge me. He just kept staring out at the ocean. "Brax, please don't push me away again." I pleaded, turning my head to the side. I waited for a moment then sighed and began to walk away.

"Nat wait." he said, motioning for me to sit beside him.

I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"You were right about Ricky." he sighed.

"Oh Brax. I'm sorry." I replied.

He laughed, "You don't need to be sorry. You tried to warn me."

"How much did she take?" I asked.

"About a grand." he replied.

"Oh Brax." I sighed again.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" he asked, suddenly.

"Sorry you'll have to explain that one." I said a little puzzled.

He kept his gaze fixed on the water and after a long pause stated, "I saw Charlie."

"Charlie? As in...?" I trailed off.

"Yep. Charlie as in dead girlfriend Charlie." he replied, looking directly at me.

I bit my lip before replying carefully, "You know it wasn't real, right?"

"It felt real." he said, "We were talking just like you and I are talking now."

"Well you've been through a lot in the past year, Brax." I paused, "I mean, you lost the woman you love, you lost your dad, Casey was kidnapped and you found out about a brother you never knew you had, then everything that happened with Adam...maybe seeing Charlie was your minds' way of coping with it all."

"Yeah maybe." he replied.

"Did it help seeing her?" I asked.

"Yeah it did." he sighed smiling, "She told me not to give up."

"Sounds like pretty good advice to me." I stated.

"Yeah I thought so too." he smiled again staring out at the ocean, "Look I'm sorry if I'm causing problems for you and Zac." he added.

I sighed, "Yeah we had another fight."

"Because of me?" he asked.

I nodded, "He walked away just before I came down here."

"He'll be back. He'll realise what he's lost. Believe me, I have." he sighed. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Brax's gaze moved past me. "Told you he'd come back." he said as Zac approached us, "I'll leave you to it." he added, standing up and walking in the opposite direction.

I sighed and looked up at Zac.

"After everything he has put you through why do you still keep helping him?" Zac asked.

"I still care about him, Zac." I replied.

"You mean you still love him." he stated.

"Yeah I do." I admitted, "I can't help it, Zac. We've been through so much together. I think that no matter what happens a part of me will always love him." I paused, "But that doesn't mean that I can't have something with you. I've really enjoyed having you here the past few weeks. In time I think we could really have something."

Zac smiled and nodded as I leant in to kiss him.

BRAX'S POV:

I stood behind the bar at the restaurant serving customers. "What can I get you?" I asked as a brunette woman approached the bar.

"Actually I was wondering if you've seen this man?" she asked, holding up a photo of Zac, "I'm his wife."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

BRAX'S POV:

The following day I walked over to Natalie's, taking deep breaths trying to contain my anger. As Zac opened the door I grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled, "Does Natalie know?"

"What the hell are you taking about?" he coughed, struggling to remove my hands.

"Brax!" Natalie screamed as she rushed out into the kitchen, "Let him go!"

I gave him another shove as I let him go, "Did you know this scumbag has a wife?" I asked her. I watched as Zac began to go pale.

"What?" she asked frowning, "What's he talking about, Zac?" she asked looking at him.

"I have no idea." he replied.

"Really? So how do you explain the woman that came into the restaurant looking for you? She even had a photo of you." I said raising my eyebrow.

He stayed silent for a while shaking his head again.

"Zac?" Natalie asked.

"He's making this up, babe." he replied, "Don't you see he's just trying to come between us." he added, slipping his arm around her waist.

Natalie shook her head, "Brax, I think you should go. If this is your way of trying to split us up so you can get me back..."

"It's not." I cut her off.

Natalie bit her bottom lip like she always did when she was worried or confused. She shook her head again, "No. Zac would tell me something like that. I don't believe you." she replied, wrapping her arms around him, "Please go."

"You need to leave." Zac stated.

I sighed and looked between them before reaching out and placing my hand on her arm, "Okay. But I'll be here for you when you find out the truth." I stated as I left.

The following afternoon I headed back over to Natalie's to pick up Casey. We had planned on heading into Yabbie Creek to buy him a new surf board. "Hey mate. You ready to go?" I asked when he answered the door.

"I think we might have to postpone." he replied.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I think Natalie might need you." he said, motioning for me to come inside.

I made my way through to the lounge room and let out a sigh. Zac was standing near his wife who was seated on one couch and Natalie was sitting on the other couch crying. She looked at me as she wiped her tears away before standing up and hurrying out of the house. I followed her out and caught up with her on the beach. "Natalie!" I called out.

"How could I be so stupid?" she sobbed as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down to sit with me on the sand.

"It'll be okay." I soothed, rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"I thought I knew him." she sniffed.

"You did. Years ago, but people change." I said.

"I trusted him, Brax. I trusted him and he lied to my face." she said taking a deep breath.

"I know." I said hugging her tighter. She wiped her face again and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a while wrapped in each other's arms. I took a deep breath and sighed, "Nat I know this might not be the best time to ask, but I have to know." I paused, looking at her, "Is there still any chance for us? Even if it's just the slightest?"

She stared at me for a moment as her lips turned upwards in a soft smile before she placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "There's still something there for us."

I grinned and held her tightly again. After a few minutes she suddenly sat up and began taking her shoes off.

"I'm going for a swim." she stated.

"What? Dressed like that?" I asked looking at the gym outfit she was wearing.

"Yep. It's been a crazy day and I feel like doing something crazy. Are you coming?" she asked, running towards the water.

I laughed, shaking my head and removed my shoes and shirt. I ran down the beach and caught up with her just as she entered the water. I picked her up and swung her around before dumping her playfully in the small surf. She laughed and splashed water at me. I pulled her to her feet before pulling her close against me and kissing her passionately. She slowly pulled away and looked up at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." she smiled, "I was just thinking that this feels right."

I grinned and kissed her again.

"Let's go to Angelo's." she suggested, pulling way breathless.

"Really? Of all places you want to go there?" I laughed.

"Did you have something else in mind?" she asked huskily.

"Well, yeah, I can think of something." I grinned, kissing her again and cupping her breast.

She smirked and pushed my hand away playfully, "After today I need a few drinks."

"Okay." I sighed, "But we can't go in looking like this."

"I didn't think of that." she sighed, "I don't want to go home in case Zac is still there."

"Come on. Let's go back to my place. You still have some of your clothes there." I stated leading her up the beach.

She made her way into my bedroom and removed her shorts and top. I walked up behind her and groaned as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "We don't have to go to Angelo's, do we?" I murmured against her neck.

"Yes we do." she replied, turning around in my arms, "But hold that thought for later." she grinned, running her hand down my chest and kissing me.

We arrived at Angelo's and I headed into the kitchen to order us a pizza before going behind the bar and pouring us some drinks. I glanced up to see Zac enter the restaurant, "You're not welcome here anymore." I stated to him.

"Please. I just want to talk to Natalie." he replied.

"I have nothing to say to you, Zac." she stated, as he made his way up to her.

"Then please just listen." he begged, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Sorry that you lied to me or sorry you got caught?" Natalie scoffed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Zac replied, "I just didn't think that it was relevant."

Natalie looked at him in disbelief, "How could you being married not be relevant to our relationship?" she asked.

"Sarah and I have been separated for six months. I never cheated on you, Nat. She came looking for me because she wants to file for divorce." Zac explained.

"It's still something you shouldn't have kept from me." Natalie stated.

"I know and I'm sorry." Zac replied, "I love you, Nat, and if there's any way we can still be together..."

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" I scoffed, "How can you even ask that after what you did?"

"After what I did? Mate, you're the one that nearly got her killed." he stated, pointing his finger at me.

"Yeah well she still chose me, didn't she?" I spat, making my way from behind the bar to stand beside Natalie.

"Both of you just stop." she said, "Zac, I love Brax. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry but as far as I'm concerned you and I are over."

Zac sighed and nodded, "Take care, Nat." he said as he left.

Natalie stood up, wrapping her arms around me as she leaned up to kiss me, "Let's go back to your place." she grinned.

"I thought you wanted to have a few drinks?" I queried.

"I did." she smiled seductively, "But now I just want you."

I grinned and kissed her passionately, "Let's get out of here." As we walked back to my place I stopped and pulled her in against me, "I love you." I said, cupping her face with my hands.

"I love you too." she smiled reaching up to kiss me before we continued walking.

We reached my house and I wrapped my arm around her as I took the keys from my pocket. She turned in my arms and began trailing kisses down my neck as she laced her hands together behind my head. I groaned and pushed her hard up against the door as I fumbled with the key in the lock. Having managed to get the door open I walked her backwards through the opening then kicked it shut behind us. I turned her around and pushed her up against the door again grinding myself hard against her. She ran her hands under my shirt, pulling it up over my head and tossing it to the floor before tracing her hands up and down my chest. I tugged her top off and threw it to the floor, groaning again as I cupped her breasts. Holding her tightly against me I moved us towards the couch and lent her against the back of it. She moaned as I unhooked her bra and began gently sucking on her exposed nipples. She moved her hands down to my jeans and began unzipping them. I grinned and kicked them off before picking her up and carrying her towards my bedroom. She kissed me passionately as she wrapped her legs around my waist and began moving her body up and down. I groaned as I closed the door and stood her beside the bed. I knelt down trailing kisses from her neck to the top of her panties. I glanced up at her before running my tongue across her material covered mound.

"Brax!" she gasped, wide-eyed.

I grinned and removed her panties before standing up and removing my boxers. I lay her on the bed and hovered over her, gently rubbing my shaft against her.

"Stop teasing." she whispered.

I smiled and pushed myself inside her as I brought my lips crashing down on hers. I was aching for her. It had been so long since I had felt her body beneath me. I had meant to go slow. I had meant to make love to her. Instead I slammed into her, filling her completely.

"Faster." she cried stroking my cheek and looking at me directly, "Loose control."

I did as she asked and thrusted faster. I groaned as I pushed myself deeper inside her making her moan again. "Nat!" I cried out as I felt myself getting closer to the edge. I raised her leg and rested it on my shoulder, changing my angle as I plunged into her again.

"Brax!" she panted, digging her fingernails into my back. I watched as her eyes flew open as she reached her high. I thrusted deeper into her again and groaned as I reached mine. I let my body drop onto hers and rested my head on her shoulder for a few minutes before rolling off her. I wrapped my arm around her as she nestled her head on my chest.

_So Brax and Nat are finally back together. What will happen next..._


End file.
